Sous la caresse d'un cygne
by Addonis
Summary: Adélia Lawford arrive à Poudlard pour sa 5e année après avoir été dans les écoles de magies d'Amérique du Sud et d'Afrique. Cours particuliers avec Rogue et Lupin - Livre n 3 - Rogue/OC/Lupin/Sirius Black.
1. Le Portoloin

CHAPITRE 1 LE PORTOLOIN

Adélia Lawford vivait avec son père, Arsénius Beaulitron depuis sa naissance. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître sa mère, Brea Lawford, qui était morte en couche. Suite à cette mort subite, son père insista pour qu'elle porte le nom maternel.

Toute sa vie, elle avait voyagé avec son père, célèbre potionniste et métamorphe.

Depuis 2 ans, Arsénius étudiait les plantes et animaux d'Amérique du Sud. Adélia avait donc passé sa 3e et sa 4e année d'école de magie à Castelobruxo, sous la direction du professeur Benedita Dourado. Avant cela, Adélia a vécu de nombreuses années à Uagadou, la célèbre école de magie du continent africain. Elle y a passé ses deux premières années d'étude.

Mais il y a un mois, son père lui a appris qu'après 15 ans passés à parcourir le monde, ils retourneraient au château Bolton, la demeure héritée par sa mère, située à quelques kilomètres de York.

Bien que la famille Lawford eu hérité de cette construction au 15eme siècle, par mariage avec la famille Scrope, Adélia n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir à abandonner les grands espaces pour aller au fond de l'Angleterre, froide et humide. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cacher un soupçon de curiosité quant à sa terre natale.

Le portoloin était programmé pour le jour même - 30 Août 1993 - à 18h.

Il était 16h, et Adélia avait déjà fait ses au-revoirs, aux quelques personnes qui lui tenaient à coeur, ce qui se résumait à Mayara Montes, Alef Cardoso (ses camarades de classe proches) et Mrs Martins (son professeur de métamorphose), qui l'appréciait particulièrement. En effet, grâce à son long séjour à Uagadou, Adélia avait développé un don d'animagi, particulièrement répandu en Afrique. Si ses camarades se transformaient en gazelle, en perroquet ou encore en zèbre, Adélia prenait la forme d'un majestueux cygne blanc - d'où lui venait son surnom "Baal Cad", qui signifie " _plume blanche_ ".

Mrs Gabriela Martins avait été impressionnée par le talent d'Adélia, mais comme elle l'avait dit "on ne pouvait attendre moins de la fille d'un si grand homme".

Arsénius Beaulitron était en effet un sorcier de renommée internationale, notamment pour avoir écrit de nombreux manuels, dont _Potions magiques_ , et _L'éthique du Polynectar_.

Quand Ivy, leur elfe de maison, eut fini de ranger les affaires dans la malle, qui avait préalablement fait l'objet d'un sortilège d'extension, Arsénius vint chercher sa fille pour le départ. Il était 17h55.

\- Adélia, tu es prête pour le grand retour ?

\- Oui, je suis prête papa.

Ils étaient dans le jardin sauvage devant l'école.

\- Attrape le panier, et ca ne devrait pas tarder. Ivy a déjà transplanné à York et nous prépare un dîner au château Bolton.

Alors qu'il disait ses derniers mots, tout tourna autour du vieux panier miteux. Adélia retrouva cette sensation si caractéristique de ses voyages, décoller en l'air, attendre le bon moment ... et tout lâcher. Et n'eut aucun mal à se remettre droite pour atterrir délicatement au milieux d'un champs humide.

En regardant autour d'elle, Adélia ne vit que des étendues vertes, du brouillard, et... un petit château en pierre.


	2. Le château Bolton

CHAPITRE 2 CHÂTEAU BOLTON

Ivy avait fait un travail remarquable, en seulement deux heures. Le château avait été réchauffé et dépoussiéré, les valises rangées et les chambres installées.

Adélia avait une grande chambre beige et bordeaux, ornée de miroirs et de tableaux représentant des paysages exotiques. Sûrement des endroits que ses parents avaient visités avant sa naissance.

Son père était souvent absent ou plongé dans son travail. Adélia ne lui reprochait pas vraiment - il était si passionné, et lui avait appris tant de chose ! - mais elle se sentait parfois un peu seule.

D'ailleurs, à peine étaient-ils rentrés qu'Arsénius était reparti dans son bureau pour consigner les mémoires de ses dernières semaines dans son journal.

Résultat, Adélia dîna seule dans une immense salle à manger décorée de tapisseries anciennes. Ivy lui avait préparé une omelette aux pommes de terre et une salade de pêches.

\- Miss Adélia »

En entendant cette petite voix, Adélia se retourna pour voir Ivy lui tendre un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une enveloppe de parchemin.

\- Oh Merci Ivy. D'ailleurs, tout était délicieux, comme d'habitude.

\- Miss Adélia est trop gentille ! Ivy la remercie, couina le petit elfe.

Adélia entrepris d'ouvrir la lettre en retournant dans sa chambre. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle irait à Poudlard, l'école où il avait lui-même fait une partie de ses études. Elle devina sans difficulté la provenance de la lettre, où son nom était écrit à l'encre verte.

L'enveloppe contenait une note l'informant de sa prochaine rentrée à Poudlard, signée du professeur McGonagall, une liste de fourniture, et une lettre du directeur Albus Dumbledore.

 _Chère Miss Lawford,_

 _J'ai la grande joie de vous accueillir dans mon établissement à la rentrée prochaine._

 _Arsénius a déjà arrangé toutes les formalités, et de ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'aurez aucun souci à vous adapter à Poudlard._

 _Cependant, je souhaiterai vous rencontrer avant la rentrée qui aura lieu le 01 septembre._

 _Je vous prie de m'indiquer le plus rapidement vos disponibilités._

 _En espérant que vous avez fait un agréable voyage,_

 _Albus Dumbledor,_

 _Directeur de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie_.

Son écriture, dans la même encre verte que le reste du courrier, était fine et penchée. Adélia pris aussitôt une feuille de parchemin haut de gamme et lui répondit :

 _Monsieur le Directeur,_

 _Nous sommes rentrés en fin de journée._

 _Je suis disponible dès demain pour vous rencontrer._

 _Je vous prie de m'indiquer l'heure du rendez-vous qui vous convient._

 _En attendant votre réponse,_

 _Adélia Lawford._

\- Ivy !

Le petit Elfe apparu instantanément.

\- Oui Miss Adélia, Ivy est là.

\- Peux-tu envoyer ça d'urgence au directeur de Poudlard ? Et j'aurai aussi besoin que tu me prépares mes valises pour l'école. Tiens voici la liste des manuels.

\- Tout de suite miss Adélia.

\- Merci Ivy.

Adélia avait toujours connu Ivy, qui était presque comme un membre de sa famille.

Elles s'entendaient d'ailleurs très bien. Si Adélia avait entendu que certaines familles traitaient mal leur elfe de maison ce n'était pas le cas ici. Arsénius était fermement opposé aux châtiments corporels.

Ce soir-là, allongée dans son lit, Adélia réalisa que demain serait déjà le 31 Août.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'une journée avant sa rentrée.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

CHAPITRE 3 ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Adélia trouva un plateau en argent sur sa table de chevet, sur lequel était posée une autre lettre de parchemin. L'encre était la même que celle de la veille.

À peine sortie du lit, Adélia l'ouvrir précipitamment.

 _Chère miss Adélia,_

 _Je viendrais donc demain vers 14h._

 _A. Dumbledore._

La réponse était des plus brèves et laissa Adélia sur sa faim. Elle regarda la pendule en bois blanc au bout de la pièce. 11h00.

Elle avait le temps de se prendre un bain, s'habiller et déjeuner tranquillement avant l'arrivée du directeur de sa future école.

\- Adélia, je ne serais pas là ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Phinéas Bourne à Londres, dit Arsénius en terminant une tarte à la mélasse succulente.

\- Très bien. Le directeur de Poudlard passera cet après-midi. Il voulait me voir avant la rentrée.

\- Ah oui, Albus me l'avait mentionné. Tu verras, c'est un homme charmant. Tu le salueras de ma part. Et remercie Ivy pour avoir aussi bien géré le retour à la maison, dit-il en se levant. Allez je file. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi !

Albus Dumbledore arriva comme prévu à 14h00 tapantes. Ivy l'avait installé dans le petit salon d'été, donnant sur le jardin.

\- Adélia ! - je me permets - Quelle joie de te rencontrer ! Arsénius est un très vieil ami, mais tu le sais sûrement déjà.

\- Bonjour professeur, oui effectivement, il vous salue. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ?

\- On m'a déjà servi je te remercie. Alors, comment trouve tu l'Angleterre ?

Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air charmant, et sincère.

\- Un peu... froide et humide... par rapport à ce que j'ai eu avant, répondît-elle gênée.

\- Oui, Oui effectivement... Il est de certaines choses qu'on ne change pas. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler de la météo, continua le vieil homme avec sourire. Tu vas entrer en 5e année à Poudlard, et comme tu le sais peut être, c'est l'année où les élèves passent normalement leurs buses.

Devant la tête un peu perplexe de son interlocutrice, il s'explique :

\- Il s'agit d'examens dans différentes matières qu'il est nécessaire de valider pour passer en année supérieure. Mais comme tu n'as pas suivie les mêmes matières que tes camarades il faudra faire des ajustements, notamment dans ton emplois du temps.

\- Heu oui bien sûr... J'ai déjà regardé le programme des 5èmes années. Je n'ai fait qu'une année de défense contre les forces du mal, au Brésil. Mais j'ai déjà vu le programme de Botanique à Castelobruxo en 3ème année.

\- Oui bien sûr, les Brésiliens sont très orientés vers cette matière.

Le directeur ne continua pas, comme s'il attendait qu'Adélia continue.

\- Hum. Sinon j'ai aussi de bonnes compétences en métamorphoses et j'ai étudié les runes pendant deux ans déjà.

\- Très bien. Tout est noté. Ton emploi du temps sera ajusté. Une dernière chose. À Poudlard, les élèves sont repartis dans différentes maisons, qui sont comme leur famille tout au cours de leur scolarité. Normalement, les élèves sont répartis à leur entrée en première année. Je te demanderai donc de suivre, à la sortie du train les premières années pour participer avec eux à la répartition. Cela ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Non, non pas du tout, menti Adélia, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver toute seule avec une bande de gamins apeurés.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je te remercie de ton temps, et je te reverrai pour le festin de rentrée. A demain Adélia !

Et le directeur transplana, avant qu'Adélia ait pu répondre.

Le lendemain matin, Adélia se rendit à la gare de Kings Cross avec une voiture qu'Arsénius avait obtenue du ministère.

Elle trouva sans trop de difficulté la voie 9 3/4, et y découvrir un vieux train à vapeur en parfait état. A l'intérieur, se succédaient des cabines d'environ 6 places, quasiment toutes occupées.

Adélia trouva une place dans les premiers compartiments avec des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes, sûrement des premières années vu leurs mines terrifiées.


	4. Le Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE 4 LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

Installée dans son compartiment, le regard défilant sur les paysages, Adélia se posait à présent de nombreuses questions. Finalement, elle était comme les premières années… Dans quelle maison son père était-il allé ? Serdaigle, probablement… Mais oui bien sûr ! Il était allé à Serdaigle, elle l'avait lu dans une préface du livre de son paternel, _Potions magiques_.

Lire tous ses livres scolaires ne l'avait pas rassuré autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, elle en savait un peu plus sur son école grâce à _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ de Garius Tomkink, mais certaines interrogations ne trouvaient pas leurs réponses dans les livres.

N'ayant pas suivit l'enseignement britannique les années précédentes, son père lui avait procuré les ouvrages les plus essentiels pour l'été. De cette manière, elle ne serait pas totalement étrangère aux enseignements insulaires. L'école lui avait demandé pour la cinquième année 4 ouvrages :

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5)_ de Miranda Fauconnette.

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle.

 _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau.

 _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ de Wilbert Eskivdur.

Elle avait lu le premier et le dernier pendant l'été, connaissant déjà par cœur les deux autres, grâce aux enseignements de son père. En plus de ces ouvrages, elle avait reçu :

 _L'histoire de Poudlard_ –précité.

 _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac.

 _Magie théorique_ d'Adalbert Lasornette.

N'ayant plus rien à lire, Adélia repris la feuille d'information pour les cinquièmes années, décrivant le programme d'enseignement.

Les élèves suivront obligatoirement les matières suivantes :

Botanique

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Histoire de la Magie

Métamorphose

Potions

Sortilèges et enchantements

Astronomie

Les élèves choisiront deux enseignements optionnels parmi les matières suivantes :

Arithmancie

Divination

Etude des moldus

Etude des Runes Anciennes

Soins des créatures magiques

Il était évident qu'elle n'aurait absolument aucune difficulté en Métamorphose, en Potions, et en Botanique. Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir en Histoire de la Magie. Après tout, la matière devait être si théorique qu'avec deux ou trois livres de la bibliothèque, une bonne note était assurée. Les cours de sortilèges et d'Astronomie de devraient pas être trop différents de ses écoles précédentes. Le seul point sensible était celui de la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, ou DCFM – comme elle avait entendu d'autres élèves en parler. Elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Quant aux matières optionnelles, les soins pour les créatures magiques ne lui apporteraient rien, elle avait déjà tout appris avec Arsénius. L'étude des moldus ne l'attirait pas du tout. Elle choisirait donc entre Arithmancie, Divination, et Etude des Runes Anciennes.

Pour la fin du trajet, Adélia se plongea dans la relecture de la _Théorie_ de Wilbert Eskivdur.


	5. La répartition

CHAPITRE 5 LA RÉPARTITION

Comme lui avait dit le directeur, Adélia fit son entrée dans le château avec les premières années, après avoir traversé un lac avec des barques. Les petits semblaient de plus en plus effrayés et la regardaient avec interrogation. L'un d'eux lui avait même demandé si elle était un professeur.

Après avoir patienté dans une arrière salle, le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher pour procéder à la répartition. Adélia se tenait tout derrière, après une vingtaine d'enfants d'environ 1m30.

Malgré cette précaution elle les dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, et ne passait pas inaperçu.

Le professeur McGonagall pris la parole.

"- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret et vous poserez le chapeau sur votre tête.

\- Merci professeur McGonagall, dit le directeur assis au centre de l'estrade. Je tiens cependant à faire une petite annonce. Il y aura à Poudlard une nouvelle élève en 5ème année, Adélia Lawford. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Adélia, et même si le professeur McGonagall avait commencé à appeler les 1e année, tout le monde regardait Adélia. Elle avait un peu l'habitude. A Uagadou, elle était vue comme une étrangère avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blond argenté et ses yeux bleus clairs au milieu des peaux métisses et noires. De même, au Brésil, la plupart des habitants la pensait malade tant elle était pâle.

Après que Zachary Warrington fut envoyé à Pouffesouffle, le professeur McGonagall appela Adélia.

Elle se dirigea vers le tabouret et mis le chapeau sur sa tête, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves.

" Huuumm... dit un murmure près de ses oreilles. Je vois beaucoup de choses... une belle aptitude pour la métamorphose. Du courage et une soif de savoir... Gryffondor ou Serdaigle serait de très bonnes maisons... mais cette curiosité... cette audace... Oui... oui... c'est un bon choix... SERPENTARD"

Le vieux chapeau avait hurlé tout haut le dernier mot. Tout d'un coup, la table située à droite se mit à applaudir. Le professeur McGonnagal repris le chapeau et Adélia vint s'assoir au milieu de la table où les élèves portaient un écusson vert orné d'un serpent.

\- Bienvenu ! Lui dit un garçon aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens étaient clairs.

\- Ravi de t'accueillir ! Ajouta un deuxième.

\- Félicitation ! Tu es dans la meilleure maison ! Dit sa voisine et lui serrant la main. Je suis Gemma Farley, préfète de Serpentard avec Acacius Pucey.

\- Enchanté ! Dis le garçon brun, au visage banal, que Gemma Farley venait de désigner.

\- Salut, répondît Adélia. Je suis Adélia Lawford, la fille d'Arsénius Beaulitron.

\- Wahou, le Arsénius Beaulitron, l'auteur ?

La première fille qui lui avait souhaité bienvenue la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Le potionniste et docteur en métamorphose ? continua la même brune.

\- Oui c'est lui.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, Isidora Queensbury.

\- Enchantée, répondit Adélia.

Après un festin gargantuesque, Adélia suivi Gemma Farley et Acacius Pucey qui guidaient les premières années, et le reste de sa maison au sous-sol.


	6. La salle commune

CHAPITRE 6 LA SALLE COMMUNE

Gemma s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre sur lequel donnaient des escaliers qui montaient au rez-de chaussé.

\- Voici l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, dit-elle. Pour entrer, il vous suffit de vous placer dos aux escaliers et de prononcer le mot de passe. Vous accéderez au salon puis aux dortoirs.

Sur ces mots, Gemma se retourna face au mur et dit distinctement "sang pur".

Le mur se fendit en deux pour faire apparaître un étroit passage dans la pierre. La salle commune se trouvait donc au sous-sol.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande salle aux couleurs émeraude, avec de confortables canapés en cuir noir et une grande cheminée sur le mur gauche. Des lustres ronds étaient suspendus aux voutes en pierre brute. Adélia se tendit un peu en voyant la décoration lugubre. Les fenêtres laissaient filer une lumière verdâtre. Des crânes, des représentations de serpents et de vieux portraits amères ornaient les murs. Elle était loin de sa confortable chambre du château, et des grandes plantes de Castellobruxo.

\- Vous trouverez ici les dortoirs des garçons et là ceux des filles, continua Gemma.

Adélia se retrouva dans un dortoir partage avec d'autres filles de 5eme année, à savoir Gemma Farley, Isidora Queensbury - qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée au festin - et Marcella Warrington, une fille plutôt maussade et sans intérêt.

Les filles, regardé ce que Papa m'a acheté cet été chez Tissard et Brodette !

Isidora venait de sortir une écharpe en soi irisée. L'étoffe était si fluide qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une rivière argentée.

Oh Isi, elle est magnifique ! Commenta Gemma.

En parlant de nouveauté, mes parents m'ont trouvé une merveille pour mon anniversaire.

C'était la première fois qu'Adélia voyait Marcella ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait un ton hautain et peu amène. Elle tendait sa main devant ses trois camarades. Un mince anneau surmonté d'une salamandre en or blanc entourait son annulaire droit.

Une bague de chez _Circé_.

Oh la chance… Murmura Gemma.

Mes parents ne vont pas trop du côté de l'allée des embrumes, commenta Isidora.

Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Marcella à l'attention d'Adélia.

Elle est très jolie, assura-t-elle. Une signification particulière ?

Non pas vraiment…

Marcella semblait un peu vexée. Adélia décida de changer de sujet.

Au fait, vous avez choisi vos matières optionnelles, je n'arrive pas à me décider entre Divination, Etude des Runes ou Arithmancie…

Gemma commença à lui faire une exposé sur toutes les matières de Poudlard. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Isidora réussi à résumer :

En clair, l'étude des runes, tu fais des traductions la divination c'est au pif, la prof est folle et l'arithmancie est un mélange entre la divination et l'astronomie… Tu fais des prédictions par des calculs ! C'est souvent utilisé par les briseurs de maléfice.

Mais tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour te décider, la rassura Gemma, avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Adélia se rendit dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Isidora Queensbury et de Marcella Warrington, bien que cette dernière s'était à nouveau muré dans le silence. Gemma Farley s'occupait quant à elle d'amener tous les premières années à la salle commune.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table que la veille, à côté du garçon aux cheveux sombres qui lui avait souhaité une bienvenue à Serpentard au diner de la veille.

\- Au fait, commença Adélia, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom !

\- Caïus Blackbird. Et lui c'est Adam Flint, repondit le garçon avec sourire.

Adam Flint était un adolescent brun avec un visage plutôt ingrat, surtout comparé à Caïus Blackbird. Il fit un signe de tète nonchalant à Adélia, qui répondit par un "salut" murmuré.

Elle repensait à ses matières optionnelles. L'Etude des Runes et l'Arithmancie, avaient l'air d'être le meilleur choix à faire, même si ces matières demanderaient sûrement beaucoup de travail.

\- Je pense que Rogue devrait nous amener les emplois du temps d'ici quelques minutes...

Isidora avait levé la tête pour regarder la table des professeurs. En effet, quatre enseignants s'étaient levés, et Adélia reconnu parmi eux le professeur McGonagall.

\- Lequel est le professeur Rogue ? Lui demanda Adélia.

\- Le grand aux cheveux noir. Tu verras, il arrive toujours à nous avantager pour la coupe des quatre maisons !

Adélia fixa l'homme qui se rapprochait de leur table, sa cape volant autour de lui. Il avait des yeux noirs ébène, un teint pâle et un nez aquilin. Environ 35 ans, selon les estimations d'Adélia.

Le professeur Rogue distribua aux préfets, Gemma Farley et Acacius Pucey, les emplois du temps des Serpentards selon leur année d'étude.

Il garda une dernière feuille et se dirigea vers Adélia.

\- Miss Adélia Lawford, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Adélia se leva et le suivit alors qu'il s'éloignait des tables des élèves de quelques mètres. D'aussi près, il paraissait encore plus impressionnant.

\- Étant donné votre situation particulière, un emploi du temps a été spécialement aménagé pour vous. Vous suivrez certains cours en classe, d'autres en cours particuliers pour rattraper votre... retard dans certaines matières, dit-il d'une voix calme et détachée.

Sur ce, il lui tendit sa feuille, et à peine l'eu-t-elle prit qu'il exécuta un majestueux demi-tour et s'en retourna à la table des professeurs.

Après avoir regagné sa place à la table des Serpentard, Adélia détailla la feuille qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle suivrait des cours en classe pour la Métamorphose, l'Histoire de la magie, les Enchantements, l'Astronomie et les options. À côté, elle aurait des cours particuliers de Potions avec le professeur Rogue, et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Remus Lupin, mais elle ne suivrait pas les cours de Botanique. En regardant plus attentivement son emploi du temps, elle vit sa première heure de cours : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans 15 minutes.


	7. Sortilèges informulés

Après avoir fini en vitesse son jus de citrouille, Adélia écouta attentivement les instructions de Gemma pour se rendre dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. En sortant de la grande salle, elle prit les escaliers tout de suite à droite, jusqu'au 3ème étage. Traverser le couloir, passer devant les toilettes de filles, et ce serait la troisième porte sur la gauche.

Adélia entra dans une salle de classe aux meubles en bois, haute de plafond. Au fond de classe se trouvait le bureau du professeur, derrière lequel apparaissait un escalier colimasson en pierre qui mena à une porte fermée.

La salle était vide, pas de professeur Lupin pour le moment. Adélia installa ses affaires sur une des tables du deuxième rang. Elle sorti notamment de son sac sa plume, son encre qui changeait de couleur automatiquement, deux feuilles de parchemin haute-gamme, et enfin le manuel

 _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ de Wilbert Eskivdur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et un homme à l'allure minable entra dans la classe avec sourire, suivit d'une odeur de pin humide.

\- Adélia, Bonjour !

Adélia le regarda s'installer. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu quelqu'un avec une mine aussi effroyable. On aurait dit que le professeur Lupin n'avait pas dormi depuis trois mois, et ne s'était pas changé depuis quatre. N'ayant aucune réponse de son élève, le professeur reprit :

\- Comment se passe ta rentrée à Poudlard ? Tu prends tes repères ?

\- Oui, je m'habitue doucement, répondit Adélia.

Le professeur lui sourit. Au-delà de son apparence pathétique le professeur Lupin paraissait sincèrement gentil.

\- Bien, je vois que tu es déjà prête à commencer. Le directeur m'a laissé entendre que tu n'avais jamais étudié les défenses contre les forces du mal à proprement parler, d'où les cours individuels pour rattraper ton retard.

\- Oui effectivement. J'ai passé mes deux premières années à Ouagadou, et les deux années suivantes à Castellobruxo. L'enseignement africain est plus porté sur l'illusionnisme que sur des sorts défensifs…

\- Ce doit être passionnant. J'avoue que j'ai longtemps moi-même voulu étudier cette matière.

\- Et en Amérique du Sud, le professeur préférait nous apprendre à utiliser les ressources magiques naturelles plus que la pratique de sorts. Par exemple, on a appris comment extraire le venin d'une Araludo, une araignée tropicale, et l'administrer pour accélérer le processus de guérison d'une paralysie temporaire.

\- Je vois… En Angleterre, et en Europe de manière générale, les défenses contre les forces du mal est une matière qui est enseigné dès la première année, et qui porte sur l'étude de contre-maléfice, et de sorts défensifs en cas d'attaque d'un autre sorcier ou d'une créature magique.

Adélia commença à prendre des notes sur ses feuilles de parchemin.

\- Je suis plutôt en faveur d'un enseignement théorique, continua Lupin. Donc ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas a écrire a ton bureau mécaniquement pendant tous mes cours, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire franc.

Pendant le reste du cours, le professeur lui détailla le programme de l'année, et lui demanda, pour le prochain cours de lui faire une liste des sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait, en précisant si elle savait ou non les maitriser.

A 11h00, Adélia se dirigea vers sa prochaine leçon. L'emploi du temps lui indiquait par chance la salle voisine, pour un cours d'histoire de la magie où elle retrouva Gemma assise à côté de Caïus Blackbird. Elle prit place derrière eux, à côté d'Isidora.

\- Hey Adélia ! Alors comment s'est passé ton premier cours ? Demanda Gemma en se retournant sur sa chaise.

\- Bien, très bien même ! Lupin est un prof hyper détente par rapport à ce que j'ai connu, et vous c'était comment ?

Mais Gemma n'eû pas le temps de lui répondre. Le professeur Bins était arrivé, et Adélia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un fantôme ! Voilà qu'après Lupin, qui semblait honnêtement sorti d'un trou à rat, elle suivait l'enseignement d'un fantôme.

Adélia se retourna vers sa voisine.

\- Isidora, depuis quand est-ce qu'un fantôme enseigne dans une école de magie ?

\- Oui on a tous été surpris au début, en plus tu vas voir, son cours est d'un ennui mortel… Il est clair que je préfère carrément les cours de potion avec Rogue ! Les Gryffondors ne se font pas louper !

Adélia sourit à la remarque de son amie.

Les deux heures de cours du professeur Bins étaient réellement une torture. Jamais Adélia n'avait suivi de cours aussi peu intéressant. En soi, l'histoire de la magie n'était pas une matière intrinsèquement déplaisante, mais elle ne savait comment, le fantôme réussissait la rendre aussi intéressante qu'un cours sur le développement des veracrasses.

Le lendemain fût une journée semblable, où Adélia suivit un cours de métamorphose, avec le professeur McGonagall, qu'elle jugeait beaucoup moins sympathique que Mrs Martins, deux heures d'études des runes et un cours d'Arithmancie qu'elle partageait avec Acacius Pucey et Marcella Warrington.

Ce ne fut que le troisième jour après sa rentrée qu'Adélia avait cours avec le professeur Rogue, pendant deux heures l'après-midi, après une heure de cours avec Lupin dans la matinée.

Cette fois-ci, Adélia n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Au fond, elle était plutôt contente de retrouver Lupin. Par rapport à ses autres professeurs, notamment Bins, McGonagall, et Septima Vector (professeur d'arithmancie), Lupin était une réelle bouffée d'air frais. Adélia accueillit son professeur avec sourire. Elle avait préparé la liste qu'il lui avait demandée. Elle avait contentieusement noté tous les sortilèges d'illusion appris et maîtrisé pendant ses deux premières années, et les sortilèges de guérisons de Castellobruxo.

Elle avait en outre rajouté quelques sortilèges appris sur le tas, par des camarades ou son père, comme _bloclang_ , _episkey_ ou encore _liberacorpus_.

Lupin fût impression du niveau de son élève en matière d'illusion, et envisagea même de demander à Dumbledore l'instauration l'année prochaine de cette nouvelle matière. Pendant ce deuxième cours, et comme Lupin l'avait promis, la théorie laissa place à la pratique.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va étudier le sortilège stupefix, et comment s'en débarrasser. Prend ta baguette s'il te plait.

Adélia regarda Lupin pendant un long moment en silence. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, elle n'en avait jamais eu. En effet, les élèves de Uagadou apprennent très jeune concentrer leur magie, et n'utilise pas de baguettes traditionnelles. Certains portent cependant des amulettes, afin de permettre une centration optimale de la puissance magique.

Quand elle finit son explication, Lupin était toujours aussi surpris.

\- Pas de baguette ? mais, ce n'est pas possible, je ne vois pas comment tu vas suivre tes cours ici…

Voyant la tête de son élève se décomposer, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Adélia, je te dis ça à chaud, on va trouver une solution j'en suis sûr. Je vais en parler au directeur, mais c'est vrai que je suis très surpris. Du coup, tu arrives à concentrer ta magie de manière suffisante pour faire des sorts complets ?

Adélia ragarda le livre posé sur son bureau. _Wingardium Leviosa_ murmura-t-elle en passant sa main au-dessus du manuel d'Eskivdur, qui se mit instantanément à flotter dans les airs. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et d'un demi-tour de sa main gauche, répara la deuxième étagère (non sans prononcer _reparo_ dans sa tête), avant d'y faire atterrir de sa main droite le manuel qui l'avait suivi à travers la salle.

Pendant toute la durée de sa démonstration, Lupin était émerveillé. Non seulement Adélia faisait de la magie sans baguette, ni amulette, mais en plus, la jeune prodige maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés, qui ne sont au programme qu'à partir de la sixième année.

\- Adélia, je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer le sortilège par lequel tu as fixé l'étagère, dit doucement Lupin, impressionné.

\- Oui, j'ai simplement utilisé _reparo_ dans ma tête, dit-elle sans comprendre où Lupin voulait en venir.

\- Mais… Tu te rends compte que tu as utilisé un sortilège informulé ? Tu les as étudiés dans tes autres écoles ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste venu comme ça. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus prononcer les formules magiques… Pourquoi ? C'est quelque chose que vous ne faites pas en Angleterre ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Lupin rit à cette petite pique.

\- Si, nous utilisons des sortilèges informulés, mais ce n'est qu'au programme des 6èmes années, et encore, très peu de sorciers y arrivent. C'est vraiment très intéressant… Mais ce n'est pas anodin, ce n'est pas anodin du tout. Tu comprendras que je doive en informer le professeur Dumbledore et le directeur de ta maison. Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas, mais il faudra sûrement que je réadapte le niveau de mes cours pour toi. Enfin, assez perdu de temps, commençons donc avec le sortilège stupefix: je te présente Patt.

Patt était un petit lapin noir. En n'apercevant aucun son ni aucun mouvement de l'animal, Adélia se demanda s'il n'était pas mort. Le sortilège stupefix faisait son effet.

\- Voila. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est de permettre à Patt de continuer à se balader dans le parc de l'école. Comme tu n'as pas de baguette, je vais essayer d'adapter mes explications du contre-sortilège, mais ce sera probablement plus ardu que pour un élève classique. Je veux que tu visualises des chaînes d'acier autour de Patt. C'est pour ça qu'il ne bouge plus. Quand tu verras ces chaînes, il faut que tu concentres toute ton énergie a les détruire, les faires exploser. Pour cela tu pointes ta baguette – donc, heu, ta main – vers lui, en prononçant fermement « Enervatum ».

Adélia s'exécuta. Elle fixa le petit lapin qui ne bougeait pas. Elle imagina les chaînes, et pensa _Enervatum !_ Rien ne se produit. Elle répéta la formule haut et fort, d'une voix assurée, tout en tendant la main vers Patt. Rien ne se produisit non plus.

\- Si voir les chaines ne te suffit pas, essaye de ressentir la paralysie au plus profond de tes muscles, comme si c'était toi qui était sous l'emprise du stupefix, l'encouragea Lupin.

Adélia se concentra. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux hagards du lapin. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle le senti. Un étau de métal emprisonnait ses muscles, elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, bascula lentement sa tête vers l'arrière, et pris une grande inspiration. Puis, elle leva la main vers l'animal, et son esprit hurla _ENERVATUM._

D'un coup le lapin sauta du bureau du professeur mais avant qu'il ait pu se glisser sous la bibliothèque se figea net, quand Lupin cria « stupefix », baguette pointé sur lui.

\- Très bien, vraiment très bien Adélia. Je dois admettre que tu ne cesses de m'impressionner. On va s'arrêter là aujourd'hui, tu as fait du bon travail.

Adélia quitta la salle de défense contre les forces du mal très satisfaite. Elle avait hâte d'avoir son cours avec le professeur Rogue. Mais avant, elle devait retrouver Gemma, Isidora et Caïus pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle.


	8. Rencontre a la volière

**CHAPITRE 8 RENCONTRE A LA VOLIERE**

\- Hello girl ! Lança Caïus en voyant Adélia arriver.

Isidora lui sourit et tapota le banc à côté d'elle pour inviter son amie à venir s'y asseoir. Adélia pris place en face de Caïus et de Gemma.

\- J'ai une faim de loup ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Dépêche-toi de goûter le gratin avant qu'ils mettent le dessert, répondit Isidora en lui passant un plat duquel émanait une douce senteur épicée.

Adélia se servit en essayant de ne pas se bruler, tandis que les autres finissaient leurs assiettes.

\- On a eu Botanique avec les Poufsouffle ce matin, commença Gemma avec un sourire. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris.

Adélia la regarda la bouche pleine. Elle haussa les épaules pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Mary Broad sort avec John Briddle !

Adélia essaya de se rappeler qui était Mary Broad pour ne pas vexer son amie, mais en réalité, elle se fichait bien de savoir si Geoerges Weasley avait des vues sur Angelina Johnson ou si Claire Mason avait copié la coiffure de Katie Bell.

\- Mary Broad ? C'est bien celle qui a toujours les cheveux gras ?

\- Oui, confirma Isidora, et c'est elle qui avait lancé a Marcella qu'elle finirait à Azkaban comme le reste de sa famille…

\- Non mais vous imaginez cette dingo sortir avec John Briddle ?! - Commenta Gemma.

\- Je suis carrément déçue, continua Isidora.

Adélia termina son assiette juste avant que les plats vides ne cèdent place à des salades de fruits et des shortbreads.

\- Au fait, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, j'ai eu mon deuxième cours avec Lupin ce matin. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de baguette et il…

Caïus manqua de s'étrangler avec un grain de raisin, tandis que Gemma laissa tomber son sablé qui se brisa en miettes dans son assiette. Isidora réagi la première :

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas de baguette ? De baguette magique ?

Adélia dû réexpliquer pour la seconde fois de la journée qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu, et que c'était simplement le mode d'enseignement de Uagadou, qu'elle avait préféré continuer, plutôt que de prendre une baguette qui l'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

Caïus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Isidora buvait ses paroles, mais Gemma semblait septique.

Cependant, ils durent arrêter leur conversation peu après le déjeuner. Les Serpentards avaient maintenant cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Gryffondor.

Il était 14h, et Adélia avait encore une heure avant avant son cours de potion. Elle décida de se balader dans les couloirs, profitant de son avance dans ses devoirs pour éviter la bibliothèque.

En sortant de la grande salle, Adélia se dirigea vers la cour centrale, passa devant la grande tour, puis traversa le pont avant d'atteindre la volière.

En montant les escaliers, elle entendit la voix d'un garçon :

\- Tu te rends comptes ? Le match a duré quinze jours ! Je n'aurai pas dû parier avec Fred, il gagne tout le temps. Comment il a pu faire pour savoir que les All-stars allaient l'emporter sur les Tapesouafles ?!

\- Ron, depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais gagné un pari contre Fred, ou Georges d'ailleurs… Allez dépêche-toi de poster cette fichue lettre, Hermione nous attend à la bibliothèque.

Adélia entra dans la tour, et vis deux jeunes garçons. Un rouquin était en train d'attacher une lettre à la patte d'un vieux hibou qui n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire. L'autre était petit, une tignasse noire en bataille, des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Les deux garçons la jugèrent du regard en voyant son uniforme de Serpentard.

\- Salut, dit Adélia en gardant ses distances.

Les deux garçons répondirent par un hochement de tête. Adélia pensait être seule cette heure-là. Elle attendit à l'entrée que les deux garçons partent, mais le rouquin n'était déciment pas très doué.

\- Bon laisse-moi faire, s'impatienta l'autre – qu'Adélia avait reconnu comme Harry Potter.

Elle l'observa pendant qu'il s'évertuait à garder l'oiseau tranquille pour passer la lettre à sa patte. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire vu comme ça. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui, tant en bien qu'en mal, il ne paraissait pas si bizarre que ça. Au contraire, plus elle le voyait se débattre avec le hibou, plus il lui apparaissait faible. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon après tout, un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Adélia sentit une crampe au milieu de son estomac.

\- Voilà c'est fait ! Dit Harry Potter avant que le rouquin ne lui prenne l'oiseau des mains pour l'envoyer par la fenêtre.

\- Merci Harry, mais j'aurai très bien pu le faire tout seul.

Les deux garçons évitaient de regarder Adélia, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Bon allez vient, Hermione nous attend c'est même toi qui l'a dit !

Harry Potter suivit son ami hors de la volière en bafouillant un « _heu… bonne journée_ » en sortant.

La voie libre, Adélia se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, et se pencha vers la fenêtre. Elle était venue ici avec une idée particulière en tête. D'où elle était, elle voyait parfaitement le parc du château. La cabane du fou d'Hagrid, et derrière, la forêt interdite. Quand elle était à Uagadou, elle pouvait sortir quand elle voulait. L'école étant à flan de la montagne de la lune, elle avait appris à escalader pour arriver sur une grande plaine, où elle pouvait déployer ses ailes sous la forme d'un cygne. Souvent, avec son amie Wanda Omiata, qui se transformait en impala, elles passaient des heures entières à profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit dans ses grandes étendues.

Ensuite, à CastelloBruxo, c'était certes, plus compliqué cause des caiporas qui surveillaient les élèves, mais pas impossible. Alef avait réussi à trouver comment les éviter, et elle se rendait à la rivière mendoza sans problème, au moins une fois par semaine.

A Poudlard, Adélia ne se voyait pas vraiment aller au Lac noir, qui n'était honnêtement pas très attrayant. De son point d'observation, elle voyait l'étendue sombre à sa gauche. Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était la grande forêt qui s'étalait devait-elle. La forêt interdite. Si elle parvenait à repérer un point d'eau, ça serait parfait. Malgré la bonne hauteur de la volière, ce n'était pas suffisant. La forêt était si touffue qu'il était impossible de voir plus qu'une masse de feuille impressionnante. Il faudra chercher sur le moment, à l'aveuglette.

Il lui fallait encore savoir comment sortir du château sans être vue, ce qui n'était pas simple entre Peeves et Rusard, sans parler des détraqueurs qui s'étaient invités depuis cette année autour de l'école. Mais il était maintenant temps de se rendre à son cours de Potion. Adélia ramassa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers les cachots sous la pluie se septembre.


	9. Elexir d'Euphorie

Adélia arriva devant une porte en bois massif fermée. Elle toqua trois coups secs. Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue. Il la détailla de haut en bas, avant de s'écarter, sans prononcer un mot. Adélia entra dans la salle, et alla directement déposer ses affaires sur une des tables de la première rangée.

\- Miss Lawford.

Adélia regarda le professeur Rogue regagner son bureau, sa grande cape noir volant derrière lui.

\- J'ai été informé que vous n'utilisiez pas de baguette magique – Il marqua une pose. Cette pratique est monnaie courante dans les écoles extra-européennes, et je la tolère, commença-t-il calmement. Cependant, et veuillez imprimer ceci dans votre cervelle : je n'accepterai jamais que cette indulgence soit une excuse à la médiocrité.

Adélia opina. Rogue ne semblait faire aucune différence entre dispenser un cours à une classe entière et à une élève unique. Tout en fixant Adélia, il fit un mouvement de baguette, et une inscription se forma sur le tableau noir derrière lui.

\- Miss Lawford, vous êtes ici parce que, selon le directeur, vos extraordinaires capacités – Adélia senti une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix – nécessitent un enseignement particulier, supérieur à celui normalement dispensé aux sixièmes années. Vous ne me contredirez donc pas, si j'estime pouvoir renforcer les attentes que j'ai pour vous par rapport à ce que j'attends de vos camarades ?

Rogue marqua encore une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse de son élève, qui finit par hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Auriez-vous perdu votre langue miss Lawford, ou ne vous a-t-on jamais appris l'anglais ?

Un peu surprise par cette pique, qu'elle n'attendait pas, Adélia mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Heu, si, bien sûr. Je dirais même que c'est le but des leçons individuelles… d'avoir des attentes plus exigeantes.

\- Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. Le cours est normalement basé sur de la pratique et de la théorie. J'estime qu'à votre niveau, perdre du temps sur la théorie est inutile, ce sera votre travail personnel. J'ai ainsi prévu deux types de cours pratiques, qui seront alternés. Donc si vous arrivez connecter vos neurones, cela signifie que les cours iront par pair : le mercredi sera la première partie, et le vendredi la deuxième. Dans le premier cours, il s'agira de trouver les ingrédients des potions. Ne comptez pas sur les bocaux, ce sont mes réserves personnelles. Il vous faudra trouver les ingrédients nécessaires dans votre environnement. Dans le second cours, vous utiliserez les ingrédients (préalablement préparés) pour réaliser en fonction de la semaine, un élixir, une potion ou un breuvage. Des questions ?

\- Non j'ai tout compris, affirma Adélia.

\- Alors montrez-moi ce que vous faites en 45 minutes, avec, exceptionnellement, les bocaux à votre disposition.

Adélia réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant le professeur de sa maison. Elle disposait de 45 minutes. Toutes les potions à laisser mijoter était donc à exclure. Tout en se creusant la tête, Adélia examina les ingrédients qu'elle avait à sa disposition. La variété de poudres, de racines, d'extrais en tout genre, de pierre ou encore de plante ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Armoise, menthe poivrée, dictame, fèves, baies de gui…baies de gui ? Non, la potion d'amnésie prend bien 50 minutes, ce n'était pas assez…En plus, c'est une des premières potions que son père lui avait appris, ce serait trop simple. Armoise, menthe poivrée… mais bien sûr ! Un élixir d'euphorie ! Elle avait pour la première fois réalisée cette potion il y a deux. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné tout de suite, mais elle était quasiment certaine de pouvoir la réaliser correctement.

Elle avait déjà repéré dans les bocaux des fèves soporifiques, l'armoise et la menthe poivrée. Il ne lui manquait plus que les épines de porc-épic, et … et… Les figues !

Adélia ne mis pas longtemps trouver les deux ingrédients manquants, les bocaux de Rogue étant religieusement bien rangés.

Il ne lui restait que 35 minutes. Elle avait le temps. Elle envoya son chaudron se remplir d'eau pendant qu'elle ramena les ingrédients sur sa table de préparation. Elle put voir du coin de l'œil Rogue tiquer quand elle réalisa le sortilège de lévitation informulé.

La réalisation de cette potion variait largement selon les potionistes. Ainsi, elle avait lu dans son livre, une préparation différente de celle que lui avait donné son père, qui était encore différente de celle qu'elle avait lu dans l'ouvrage de l'éminent professeur Slughorn.

Il lui restait exactement 30 minutes.

Adélia décida d'opter, de manière peut-être un peu trop audacieuse, pour sa propre réalisation.

Elle commença par la moitié de la menthe poivrée, puis les figues, éclatées bien sûr. Tourner deux fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre.

Il lui restait 20 minutes.

Ajouter sept aiguilles de porc-épic pillées, écraser les fèves soporiphiques avec la lame du couteau en argent pur, ajouter le jus, tourner jusqu'à la potion prenne une teinte orangée…

Il ne restait à présent que 10 minutes. Elle devait y être bientôt : la couleur finale devait être jaune. Enfin, l'armoise entière, et finir par le reste de la menthe poivrée, puis tourner jusqu'à atteindre la couleur parfaite.

Elle termina 5 minutes avant la fin du temps impartis.

Rogue l'avait observé pendant toute la durée de la préparation.

\- J'ai fini. Annonça Adélia. Vous reconnaitrez l'élixir d'euphorie.

Rogue s'avança et regarda la couleur de la potion. Il huma l'essence ocre qui s'échappait du chaudron, puis de sa baguette en remua le contenu pour évaluer sa consistance.

\- Vos capacités n'ont apparemment pas été totalement surestimées. Cependant je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander quel intérêt vous avez trouvé à ajouter votre menthe poivrée en deux étapes.

\- Eh bien, parce que les effets secondaires, sont, il me semble, moins fréquents quand la menthe poivrée, qui lutte notamment contre l'envie de chanter, est ajoutée à la fin. Sauf que je ne voulais pas l'ajouter entièrement à la fin, puisqu'elle permet d'aider à extraire l'essence des figues, qui doivent être incorporées au début.

\- C'est tout à fait pertinent, miss Lawford, vous avez mérité votre place. Félicitations. La première semaine étant particulière vous vous procurerez seules les ingrédients pour le prochain cours. En voici la liste – Rogue lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin –. Je vous attends vendredi. Bonne soirée.

Adélia compris que cette dernière phrase l'invitait à sortir de la salle, ce qu'elle fit après un geste rapide de la main en direction du chaudron : _récurivte !_

*O*O*O

Ce soir-là, Adélia était trop fatiguée pour son escapade repérage dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne savait même pas encore comment échapper aux détraqueurs, à Rusard et Peeves.

En se retournant dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil, elle repensa à son cours de potion.

Rogue semblait bien calé dans la matière. Mais elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu expressif. Forcément, cela cachait quelque chose.


	10. La forêt interdite

CHAPITRE 10 LA FORET INTERDITE

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Le ciel était sombre et il pleuvait des cordes depuis trois jours. Même Flint, le capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe avait annulé la séance d'entrainement prévue en fin d'après-midi, ce qui n'aurait pas pu faire plus plaisir à Isidora, poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Serpentards depuis deux ans.

Marcella Warrington quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus bavarde à mesure que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchait. Il s'agissait, selon Gemma, d'un village habité exclusivement par des sorciers, à quelques centaines de mètre de l'école. Marcella ne cessait de parler de la nouvelle robe qu'elle comptait commander, des chaussures qui iraient avec – que du pur cuir de dragon bien-sûr – et se demandait si cela plairait a Adam Flint, le frère du capitaine de Quidditch.

Adélia avait pu, en ayant passé presque toute la semaine enfermée dans le château, élaborer son plan. L'idée lui est justement venue avec la sortie de Pré au Lard.

La sortie aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, et il faudrait être rentré avant le diner. Au lieu de suivre les autres élèves vers pré-au-lard, à gauche en passant le portail des sangliers, Adélia tournerait juste avant, vers la forêt interdite. Ainsi, Peeves qui restait dans le château ne poserait pas de problème. Les détraqueurs non plus, puis qu'il ne pouvait approcher aussi près de l'école.

Le seul problème qui aurait pu se poser était donc Rusard, et évidemment, ses camarades, qui seraient avec elle pour la sortie. Il serait facile d'éviter le premier, en conjurant un sortilège de désillusion, en se plaçant à la fin du cortège. Mais Adélia hésitait à mettre ses amies dans la confidence. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ?

Finalement, le jour suivant, Adélia n'eut pas vraiment le choix, en voyant que Mc Gonnagal se joignait à eux, et qu'elle se plaçait en dernier, histoire de n'oublier personne derrière. Elle décida de se tourner vers Isidora, qui serait probablement la plus ouverte à ce sujet, mais elle devait se dépêcher, la longue file d'élève étant déjà en marche vers le portail.

\- Isi, il faut que tu m'aide et vite, chuchota Adélia.

Isidora la regarda, étonnée.

\- Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois discrète. Il faut que tu me couvres, et que la vieille chouette ne me voit pas.

\- Mc Gonnagal ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout au diner. En attendant, j'ai besoin que tu ailles lui parler, de n'importe quoi, mais occupe là le temps que je puisse me faufiler derrière la hutte d'Hagrid, répondit-Adélia, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Que veux-tu que j'invente ?

\- Oh sois un peu inventive, supplia Adélia, voyant qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la cabane du garde-chasse. Par exemple dis-lui que tu es très intéressée par le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus, et que tu voulais savoir si elle avait un livre à te conseiller !

Isidora souffla bruyamment, avant de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son professeur arrive à sa hauteur, et entama la discussion. Une fois qu'Adélia fut certaine que Mc Gonnagal était concentrée sur la requête de son amie, elle fit un pas chassé vers la gauche, en tournant sur elle-même et réalisant brillamment son sortilège de désillusion. Le professeur Flitwick en ferait tomber sa baguette. Une fois fondue dans le décor, tel un caméléon, Adélia se dépêcha de regagner la forêt en contournant la hutte, le sortilège n'ayant d'effet que quelques minutes. Quand elle fût sûre d'être dissimulée par la végétation foisonnante, en souffla enfin.

De loin, elle entendait les éclats de voix de ses camarades se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard. Le village des sorciers, ce serait pour une autre fois. En tournant le dos au parc du château, Adélia commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite.

Elle avait passé ses après-midis à chercher un plan des environs, mais, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, était qu'elle était susceptible de se retrouver face à des gobelins buveurs de sang, des trolls, des licornes, et bien sûr des botrucs, même si ces derniers ne représentaient pas un réel danger. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était peut-être le nid d'acromentules, prétendument situé au Nord de la forêt. Ainsi, quand la première fourche se présenta, elle prit le chemin de gauche sans hésiter, qui la dirigeait, certes, plus au cœur de la végétation, mais lui évitait le Nord.

Très rapidement, un épais brouillard fit barrage aux derniers rayons du soleil qui parvenaient derrières feuilles, branches, et buissons. Adélia ne se découragea pas pour autant, et continua d'avancer, dans un environnement qui se faisait de plus en plus hostile. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec les belles forêts amazoniennes qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors. Les plantes exotiques, perroquets et autres oiseaux de couleurs lui manquaient terriblement. Cette forêt était sombre, froide, et plus qu'inhospitalière.

Elle aperçut du mouvement sur sa droite. Elle s'arrêta net et retint sous souffle. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnut deux hyppogriffes qui se faisaient la cour. Rien d'inquiétant a priori.

Mais quand Adélia voulu reprendre son chemin, elle se trouva face à un énorme loup qui grognait. Ou plutôt un chien. Enorme. Noir. Elle recula d'un pas, les mains devant elle, en pensant toute vitesse. Un sinistros ? Un Cynospectre ? Elle recula encore.

Le chien cessa de grogner. Ils se regardèrent pendant longtemps. Que faisait un chien en pleine forêt interdite ? L'animal commença à remuer la queue quant un chat roux, sorti de nulle part, vint le rejoindre. Ils reprirent leur chemin en direction du château en comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Enfin presque. Adélia, qui les suivait du regard, stupéfiée, remarqua le chien se retourner pour lui jeter un dernier regard.

En reprenant son chemin, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais en y repensant, ne serait-il pas non plus étranger de voir un cygne se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt interdite ? Alors c'était ça. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Le chien et le chat roux étaient des animagis, comme elle. Mc Gonnagal était animagi, elle se transformait en chat, c'était de notoriété publique : mais ce ne pouvait être la vieille chouette, puisqu'elle était à Pré-au-Lard avec le reste de ses camarades. De plus, n'importe quel professeur lui aurait demandé ce qu'elle faisait toute seule à se balader dans la forêt interdite, donc c'étaient forcément des élèves.

Adélia continua sa route. Son mince cardigan ne la couvrait pas assez. Elle aurait dû mettre son écharpe de Moscou en plus. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à ce climat glacial, pluvieux et triste. Elle s'arrêta pour faire un point. Il était 17 heures déjà, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le petit bassin de paradis, où elle pourrait nager tranquillement, déployant ses ailes et libérant ses pattes. Elle marchait depuis une heure. Donc s'il était 17 heures, cela signifiait qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant 18h30, si on estimait que l'épisode du chien avait duré 30 minutes. Elle pouvait bien encore marcher 15 à 20 minutes avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle décida de bifurquer vers la gauche. Ainsi, elle se rapprochait du côté de la forêt qui bordait le lac noir, et n'aurait qu'à remonter la rive pour retourner au château.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Adélia tomba sur des traces d'animal toutes fraiches, probablement des licornes, ou des centaures. Elle était donc sur la bonne piste. Son père lui avait toujours appris que l'eau était là où se trouvaient les animaux. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, elle se trouva face à un petit étang. Deux licornes s'abreuvaient paisiblement en face. L'une d'elle releva la tête en l'entendant approcher.

En arrivant au bord de l'eau, Adélia vit aussi un centaure de son coté de la rive. Les centaures n'étaient pas dangereux si on ne les énervait pas, mais il était préférable de garder ses distances.

\- Bonsoir, dit respectueusement Adélia en inclinant la tête.

Le centaure lui répondit d'un hochement à peine perceptible, mais garda le regard fixé sur elle.

Au bout d'un moment, comme s'il avait conclu qu'elle méritait qu'il lui adresse la parole, il lâcha :

\- Ainsi, l'hirondelle revient à son nid.

Adélia ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais comme il semblait disposé à poursuivre la conversation, elle enchaina.

\- Je m'appelle Adélia Lawford, j'étudie à l'école.

Adélia marqua une pause, afin de savoir si elle pouvait continuer. Comme le centaure ne fit rien, elle reprit.

\- Je voudrai savoir, si.. cet étang est très fréquenté, demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur à la recherche d'indice sur son état d'esprit.

\- La forêt appartient à ses habitants. Tu es ici chez toi. Mais sache que l'étang Lazuli accueille souvent des centaures, qui n'auront pas forcément le même avis que moi.

\- Oh, je vois… Savez-vous alors s'il existe un autre étang pas trop loin ?

\- Il existe de nombreux points d'eau aux alentours, mais tous ne sont pas tranquilles. Le lac noir est la demeure du calamar géant, et des sirènes. Au nord, derrière les montagnes se trouve un autre étang, dans lequel les trolls aiment se rafraîchir. A quelques centaines de mètre d'ici, dans une clairière se trouve une petite marre alimentée par la chute de la lune. C'est le point d'eau le plus calme que je connaisse. Enfin, au sud, en passant après le troupeau des licornes, la rivière des Héspérides coule jour et nuit.

Le centaure marqua une pause, tout en fixant Adélia. Puis il lâcha d'une voix calme : « A bientôt, Baal Cad » avant de partir au galop.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le centaure l'avait-il appelé par son surnom de Uagadou ? Non, décidément, cette forêt la rendrait folle. D'abord, elle croise des animagis, et ensuite elle rencontre un centaure plus qu'étrange qui connait son surnom… Savait-il qu'elle était animagi ?

Quelle idée idiote, il ne pouvait pas le savoir évidement. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il s'appelait.

Il était 18h30. Elle était très, très, en retard. Elle ne serait pas au château avant 20 heures. Elle devait vraiment accélérer le pas.

Ce n'est seulement qu'à 20h30 qu'Adélia retrouva la hutte de Hagrid. Derrière, toutes les lumières du château étaient allumées. La forêt ne la protégeait plus à présent, et la pluie battante qui avait déjà transpercé son mince cardigan la faisait trembler de froid.

Arrivée au château, elle trouva la grande porte fermée, ce qui était normal vu la tempête qui faisait rage. Mais quand Adélia tenta de l'ouvrir, la porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Se pouvait-il que Rusard ferme les portes à clé au moment du diner pour la nuit ? Il fallait qu'elle rentre, coute que coute. _Alohomora_ ! … _ALOHOMORA_ ! Rien n'y faisait, la porte était réellement condamnée. Adélia regarda autour d'elle. Les détraqueurs semblaient s'être considérablement rapprochés du château. Si la porte de la cour de l'horloge était fermée, elle pouvait toujours essayer de passer par la cour d'entrée, qui donnait sur la grande salle. Mais là encore, Adélia trouva la porte fermée, comme si les deux battants avaient été soudés avec du ciment.


	11. Un retour compliqué (new)

**_Je reposte le chapitre 11, ce n'était pas la bonne version... Les changements ne sont pas énormes, mais ils seront importants pour la suite !_ **

CHAPITRE 11 RETOUR COMPLIQUE

Adélia allait-elle réellement passer la nuit dehors ? Par une tempête de cette ampleur ? Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, elle claquait des dents. Quelle idiote, elle aurait vraiment dû rentrer plus tôt ! Les portes étaient condamnées, certes. Mais peut être qu'elle pouvait passer par une fenêtre… Encore fallait-il en trouver une ouverte. Elle fit le tour de la grande salle, mais les fenêtres étaient définitivement trop hautes. Adélia reparti donc vers l'horloge. Ici, les fenêtres étaient à bonne hauteur, mais toutes fermées : et comme pour les portes _Alohomora_ ne marchait pas. Elle pourrait bien escalader le mur pour trouver une fenêtre ouverte, mais avec la pluie, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et voler en se métamorphosant en cygne était impensable : elle n'arrivait pas à décoller à plus d'un mètre du sol. Dans un élan de rage et d'épuisement, Adélia frappa la fenêtre de son poing. Le carreau de verre du coin de la vitre explosa, et elle se retrouva avec des centaines de morceaux de verre dans la main, et du sang partout. Absolument génial, il ne manquait plus que ça au tableau. Mais soudain elle eut une idée. Si la fenêtre était fermée, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la déverrouiller, elle pouvait toujours casser le verre pour entrer ! Quelle était la formule ? Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part…

\- Bombora… Ultima !

Rien ne se passa. Ce n'était probablement pas la bonne formule.

\- Bombarda Ultima ! Bombarda Ulti.. Multi… Bomarda Multima ? Bombarda MAXIMA !

D'un coup tous les petits carreaux de verre explosèrent, mais la structure métallique était restée intacte. Ainsi, certes, le verre avait disparu, mais la structure l'empêchait de passer : les carreaux devaient à peine faire 20cm carré… Même en cygne, elle ne passerait pas.

\- Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ? Hurla-t-elle à travers la grille de métal. C'est Adélia, les portes sont fermées !

Aucune réponse. Elle attendit, en surveillant du coin de l'œil les détraqueurs qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètre. Soudain, elle vit passer un fantôme. Une femme.

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! S'il vous plait !

Le fantôme s'arrêta.

\- J'ai besoin de rentrer dans le château, mais les portes sont fermées… Vous pourriez m'aider ?

La silhouette argentée vint se positionner en face d'Adélia de l'autre côté de ce qui restait de la fenêtre.

\- Les élèves ne sont pas censés être dehors à cette heure-ci. Vous avez enfreint le règlement.

\- Je sais, je sais bien, répondit Adélia agacée, mais maintenant il faut vraiment que je rentre, je suis gelée. Vous pourriez faire ouvrir la porte ?

Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda longtemps sur Adélia, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne « Non, c'est impossible, tout le château est sécurisé ».

\- Ne partez pas ! Hurla Adélia.

Décidément, elle n'était vraiment pas aidée dans cette école. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « tout le château est sécurisé » ? Adélia se résigna à s'accroupir au pied du mur de pierre, laissant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Cela faisait environ 10 minutes que le fantôme était parti, et elle commençait à s'endormir quand soudain, la température chuta. L'air devint glacé, et elle vit du givre couvrir le sol. En levant les yeux, elle se retrouva face à une cagoule noire, entourée d'une cape déchirée dont dépassaient deux mains putréfiées à l'odeur pestilentielle. Adélia recula, décidément, ces créatures n'étaient pas les plus gâtées de la nature. Cependant, le détraqueur ne se rapprocha pas plus prêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il détourna le visage vers la gauche, d'où se mit à émaner une forte lumière. Adélia vit alors une biche argentée faire fuir la créature d'un coup de tête, et les autres détraqueurs reculer de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

\- Miss Lawford êtes-vous totalement inconsciente ?! Hurla une voix provenant de sa droite comme la lumière quelques instants plus tôt.

Adélia se releva péniblement, et sentit une vive douleur dans sa main droite.

Rogue se tenait devant elle, et il avait l'air plus que furieux. Elle dégluti péniblement. Elle aurait préféré passer la nuit dans le froid que ce soit lui qui la retrouve. Non mais de quoi elle avait l'air ? Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par les épaules et vérifia rapidement son état.

En reprenant constance, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Forcément, on allait lui demander des explications – Elle ne pouvait certainement pas admettre qu'elle était animagi et qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi dans la forêt interdite à rechercher un bassin où se dégourdir les pattes. Mais alors comment expliquer la situation dans laquelle Rogue l'avait retrouvée ?

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il en lâchant ses épaules pour l'agripper par la manche et en la trainer fermement vers la grande porte du hall, qui visiblement avait été déverrouillée.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, prirent plusieurs escaliers et semblaient se diriger vers les cachots. Donc le bureau de Rogue. Aïe, la soirée n'allait pas s'améliorer. Elle continua à réfléchir à des explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Rogue la poussa dans un fauteuil en cuir, contre le mur.

\- Ne bougea pas d'ici, dit-il d'une voix menaçante avant de ressortir.

Adélia souffla. Rester calme, il fallait rester calme. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les bocaux d'ingrédients de potion étaient minutieusement alignés, comme lors de son premier cours de potion. Souffre, bicarbonate, oeil d'anguilles, menthe poivrée… Tient, elle avait d'ailleurs utilisé de la menthe poivrée pour sa première potion. Mais Rogue ne la laisserait pas utiliser à nouveau ses ingrédients. Elle devrait se faire ses propres bocaux, il lui avait même donné la liste. Mais oui, la liste bien sûr ! La liste était l'excuse parfaite ! En rentrant de pré-au-lard, elle s'était arrêtée pour récupérer certains ingrédients, et prise dans la tempête, elle était en retard…

Rogue déboula dans le bureau, sa cape dansant autour de lui. Il avait l'air moins furieux que tout à l'heure, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer sans conséquence.

Derrière lui apparurent Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

OoOoOoOo

« …Et les portes étaient déjà fermées quand je suis arrivée. » A la fin de son explication, Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu, mais Dumbledore sourit, lui dit que le plus important était encore qu'elle soit saine et sauve, et qu'elle passe la nuit au chaud.

Madame Pomfresh l'inspecta rapidement.

\- Prenez du chocolat, c'est le meilleur remède contre une attaque de détraqueur, dit-elle en murmurant qu'elle aurait vraiment tout vu dans cette école.

\- Non, je n'ai pas été attaquée, ça va.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent perplexes.

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas vu de détraqueur ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Miss Lawford à trente centimètre de la cagoule d'un détraqueur. Elle prendra ce chocolat quel qu'en soit son avis.

\- Mais il ne m'a rien fait, je vous ass…

\- Ne faites pas la gamine écervelée, miss Lawford. Avalez ce chocolat, sur-le-champ, répliqua Rogue en détachant chaque syllabe.

Adélia obéit, pendant que Mme Pomresh entourait sa main blessée d'une bande imprégnée d'essence de murlap, « _un miracle contre les blessures ouvertes_ ».

\- Bien, il n'y a pas de raison de s'attarder plus sur cette affaire. Adélia, je dois cependant te dire que ce n'est pas une période pour… S'éloigner du troupeau. Ce soir, tous les élèves dormiront dans la grande salle, pour des raisons de sécurité. Severus, je vous laisse décider du sort de cette jeune demoiselle, même s'il n'y a pas à mon avis de drame ici, ajouta-t-il avec un dernier sourire à Adélia avant de s'éclipser, suivit de Mme Pomfresh.

Rogue se tourna alors vers elle. S'il avait l'air plus détendu, il lui infligea tout de même deux heures de retenue le vendredi soir jusqu'à noël, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand elle entra dans ce qui était normalement un réfectoire, ou une salle d'étude, elle fut face à un spectacle surprenant. Les tables avaient laissé place à un champ de sac de couchage, où les élèves dormaient alignés en rang d'oignon. Acacius et Gemma, les préfets de Serpentard étaient encore debout et déambulaient entre les élèves.

\- Enfin tu es la ! Chuchota Gemma. Mais ou-est-ce que tu étais passée ? Tu vas nous faire perdre des points avec des idioties pareilles !

Visiblement, Gemma était sur les nerfs. Adélia ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, et se dépêcha de se glisser dans un sac de couchage pourpre qu'Isidora lui avait réservé.

\- Alors ? L'interrogea celle-ci.

\- Alors, merci de m'avoir couvert. J'avais besoin d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour mon cours de potion, et il y en a certains que l'on ne trouve que dans la forêt interdite.

Isidora la fixa un instant. C'était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas un instant à son explication. Adélia déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, pour qu'elle puisse décider ce qu'elle pouvait révéler a ses nouveaux camarades et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Adélia changea alors de sujet.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'on fait tous ici et pourquoi le château est devenu une forteresse !

\- Apparemment Sirius Black a été vu, du coup les froussards de Griffondor sont paniqués.

\- Vu, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Oui oui, vu ! Il aurait même attaqué le copain rouquin de Potter.

Adélia se souvint du garçon roux qui accompagnait Harry Potter. Elle les avait croisés dans la volière avant son cours de potion.

Marcella Warrington, membre de leur dortoir pour qui Adélia n'avait que très peu d'affection, dormait a sa gauche. Elle avait écouté leur conversation, alors qu'Adélia pensait qu'elle dormait. Elle s'en rendit compte, lorsque Marcella intervint dans leur discussion.

\- Je suis sure que ce n'était pas des ingrédients pour ton cours de potion mais pour un usage personnel. Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu de problèmes.

Adélia et Isidora se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de potion anti-pustule, ni de remède haleine de gobelin. Par contre c'est évident que tu veux refaire ta couleur.

Adélia ne compris pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

\- C'est donc ça ! S'exclama Isidora.

\- Tu me donneras les instructions, poursuivit Marcela, j'aimerais bien aussi me faire une teinture argentée comme ça. Tu utilises quoi d'ailleurs ? Crin de licorne, pierre de lune ?

Adélia réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne se faisait pas de teinture. Elle avait les cheveux naturellement argentés. Mais elle pouvait s'en servir comme excuse pour éviter de leur révéler la vraie raison de son escapade.

\- Haha, comment tu as deviné Marcella ? Demanda Adélia en tentant d'être naturelle. Mais je n'ai pas la recette, c'est mon elfe qui la prépare normalement. Elle m'a simplement écrit pour m'informer qu'il y avait une rupture de stock de… de Poudre de pierre de lune, et donc j'ai décidé d'aller en trouver moi-même pour lui envoyer !

\- C'est fou comme c'est bien fait, commenta Isidora qui semblait se satisfaire de cette explication. Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire. Au lieu de nous mentir.

Sur cette dernière phrase, son amie se retourna et posa la tête sur son oreiller. Fin de la conversation.

\- Quelle susceptible… Commenta Marcella.

Avant de se tourner de son propre coté pour dormir, Marcella lui chuchota :

\- Ne me remercie pas. – Adélia la regarda en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire –. C'est évident que ta couleur est naturelle. Isidora est juste trop crédule pour s'en rendre compte. Par contre il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu étais réellement en train de faire.

Sur ces dernières paroles plutôt désagréables, Marcella lui tourna le dos. Adélia fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. L'année commençait difficilement. Elle avait envie de courir hors de cette salle, ne plus revoir ses camarades, s'enfuir du château. Elle aurait du mal à attendre la prochaine escapade, pour retrouver le calme de la forêt interdite.


	12. Marcella Warrington

CHAPITRE 12 MARCELLA WARRINGTON

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Isidora et Gemma se montrèrent plus distantes, et Marcella ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Les jours s'enchaînaient mécaniquement. Les seuls cours qu'elle attendait réellement étaient ceux de Lupin. L'année avait à peine commencé depuis plus de trois mois, et elle avait déjà rattrapé les programmes des deux premières années.

Rogue lui donnait des tonnes de devoirs, étant en cours particulier pour les potions. Bien sûr, elle avait des facilités dans la matière, avec un père potioniste, mais cela lui prenait pas mal d'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Et à chaque fois, Marcella s'installait en face d'elle et épiais ses moindres faits et gestes : quels livres elle empruntait, quels articles elle lisait, le courrier qu'elle recevait… Un samedi après-midi, Adélia, ne supportant plus ce regard inquisiteur, sortit de la grande salle avant d'avoir fini son devoir de traduction pour le professeur Vector.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, Marcella la suivit d'un pas énergique.

\- Bon, ça va durer combien de temps ce manège ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères découvrir en me suivant comme un caniche ?

Marcella eut un rictus nerveux, et son beau visage asiatique se froisssa. L'insulte n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

\- Je me suis renseignée sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je cherchais de la poudre de rune… non, de lune. Pour ma coloration.

\- Mensonge. Ta couleur et naturelle, sinon elle serait déjà partie. Et d'ailleurs, c'est extrêmement rare comme couleur de cheveux. Ça te vient d'où ? Ton père est brun. Donc tu dois tenir ça de ta mère.

\- Non elle était blonde.

Adélia se tut. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle le savait. Cela n'allait qu'attiser la curiosité de Marcella.

\- Bon écoute, reprit- Adélia, si je te dis ce que je faisais tu me laisse tranquille ? – Marcella la défia du regard. Je suis allée dans la forêt interdite, parce que j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, seule. Et que je ne peux pas le faire ici. Au moins la bas, c'est calme, personne ne vient me poser des questions. Je voulais juste voir pourquoi on interdit les élèves d'y aller ! Simple curiosité, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Marcella ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait évaluer la véracité de l'explication. Mais étant une fille solitaire, elle comprendrait sûrement l'envie de se retrouver un peu au calme.

\- Ok, finit-elle par répondre. Mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué d'où venait ta couleur argentée. Tu as un don, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Non. Pour être complètement honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Mon père refuse toujours de me parler de ma naissance, ou de ma mère. D'après lui, Bréa – ma mère donc – était malade pendant qu'elle était enceinte, et elle a dû prendre un remède, d'où la couleur argenté de mes cheveux. Point barre.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de ta mère au passé, elle est morte ?

\- Oui.

Les deux filles se fixèrent encore un moment. Puis, la tension, s'apaisant, elles commencèrent à marcher ensemble vers la salle commune des Serpentards

\- Adélia, ce n'est pas point barre. Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus que ça, mais comment peux-tu te contenter de cette explication ? Honnêtement, je ne laisserai personne me mentir comme ça.

\- Heu, Marcella tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ? Il n'y a rien de dramatique, c'est juste une couleur de cheveux.

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je trouve. Je ne laisserais pas mon père me cacher des choses, me prendre pour une gamine…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Et de toute façon ce ne sont pas ses explications qui feraient revenir ma mère.

Les deux filles arrivèrent au dortoir, et se préparèrent pour le diner. C'était la conversation la plus longue et la plus intéressante qu'elle avait eu avec Marcella jusqu'alors.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant tout le diner, Adélia essaya de se rappeler ce que son père avait pu lui dire quand elle l'avait interrogé sur sa mère, ou même sur ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas le moment Adélia », « va plutôt finir tes devoirs », « Ta mère était une femme absolument merveilleuse, mais elle n'est plus la maintenant, il faut avancer », « Ta couleur vient du médicament que ta maman a dû prendre ». Sans le savoir, Marcella avait fait renaitre un doute dans l'esprit d'Adélia. Son père lui cachait-il quelque chose ?


	13. Le secret d'Arsénius

CHAPITRE 13 LE SECRET D'ARSENIUS

Avoir un père célèbre avait de nombreux inconvénients. Mais en cet après-midi de décembre, Adélia en était ravie. Elle avait finalement décidé de se lancer dans des recherches sur son père, afin d'éclaircir les zones d'ombre du discours qu'il lui tenait depuis sa naissance.

Marcella se montrait plus agréable depuis leur conversation et elle avait arrêté de l'espionner à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. C'est donc la conscience tranquille qu'Adélia commença à arpenter les rayons de la bibliothèque.

 _Livres d'étude, Livres sur la pratique de la magie, livres sur la pratique du sport dans le milieu magique,_ _Histoire Ancienne, Histoire moderne, Histoire contemporaine._ Adélia s'arrêta. Elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose dans le rayon d'histoire contemporaine.

Elle parcouru le rayon : _La grande guerre les relations magiques internationales de nos jours ; les échanges scolaires : une pratique à encourager ; Les plus grandes figures de notre siècle_.

C'était celui-là. On y parlerait peut-être de son père. Adélia saisi fébrilement l'ouvrage de Rodolphus Pittiman, avant de retourner s'asseoir sous l'œil méfiant de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Le livre était assez épais : 1544 pages. Adélia n'eut pas de mal à trouver « Arsénius Beaulitron » en haut du sommaire, qui indiquait la page 356.

 _« Arsénius Beaulitron est né en 1948, en France, d'où sa famille est issue. Il a suivi l'enseignement de l'école française Beauxbâtons jusqu'à sa troisième année. Pour la fin de ses études, Arsénius fut envoyé à Poudlard, sur recommandation de ses professeurs. Arsénius présentait en effet d'excellentes capacités en tant que métamorphe et potioniste. Ces talents devaient être développés outre-manche, Beauxbâtons axant son instruction vers les charmes et les sortilèges. Arsénius a ainsi pu suivre un enseignement particulier en Grande Bretagne afin de développer ses talents. Ses années à Poudlard furent particulièrement enrichissantes, d'après son article « l'importance de l'apprentissage » publié dans la Gazette du sorcier en 1977. Il a eu comme professeur Albus Dumbledore, qui le décrit comme « le plus brillant élève » qu'il ait eu la chance de rencontrer. Les deux hommes ont par la suite lié une amitié sincère, et ont réussi à garder contact malgré la distance géographique._

 _En effet, Arsénius Beaulitron a quitté la Grande Bretagne, après la publication de son ouvrage_ Potions magiques _, en 1967 – qu'il avait rédigé pendant sa septième année_ – _dans le but d'étudier les plantes et les animaux des forêts d'Europe de l'Est._

 _Il ne revient qu'en 1976, sur la demande du mensuel de la métamorphose qui lui propose une interview sur la transformation des loups garous. Il s'installe alors à Pré-au-Lard où il restera deux ans, pendant lesquels il passe la plupart de ses journées dans la forêt interdite, à étudier la faune et la flore. Cependant, aucun ouvrage sur ces recherches n'a fait l'objet d'une publication. Il regagne ensuite la France jusqu'en 1980, accompagnée de sa fille unique, née en 1978, et dont la mère est inconnue à ce jour (1). Il repart ensuite en Scandinavie pendant deux ans, où il donnera des cours de potion à l'école Durmstrang. Depuis, Arsénius Beaulitron et sa fille sont en Afrique, où il étudie la savane et ses secrets bien gardés. Toute la communauté magique attend avec impatience un retour de ces recherches._

 _Note (1) : Selon un de ses amis proches, Tobbias McEntire, dont les propos ont été recueillis par Rita Skeeter, Arsénius aurait rencontré la mère de son enfant lors d'une de ses excursions dans forêt interdite, mais l'auteur n'a jamais confirmé cette affirmation »_.

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait rencontré sa mère à Poudlard, mais qu'elle n'était pas une élève de l'école. Peut-être a-t-elle habitée à Pré-au-Lard. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne lors de la prochaine sortie.


	14. L'épouvantard

CHAPITRE 14 L'EPOUVANTARD

La semaine suivant ses recherches, Gemma et Acacius affichèrent des feuilles de parchemin de la grande salle, afin que les élèves souhaitant rester à noël s'inscrivent. Elle n'en avait pas parlé avec son père avant la rentrée, et il était trop occupé pour lui donner des nouvelles. Adélia lui demanda donc une confirmation en lui écrivant une lettre, qu'elle posterait le lendemain.

La réponse mit des jours à arriver. Les vacances étaient seulement dans une semaine lorsqu'un hibou strié vint déposer une lettre sur un toast à la marmelade d'orange. Adélia donna un morceau de pain au rapace et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Adélia,_

 _J'ai dû retourner en Argentine, pour le colloque sur la protection des crabes de feu. Phyllida Augirolle a finalement réussi à me convaincre d'y assister. Malheureusement, je ne serai pas de retour avant mi-janvier._

 _J'espère que tu apprécies ta vie à Poudlard, et que tu te fais au temps de Grande-Bretagne._

 _Ivy est avec moi, il n'y aura donc personne à la maison. Il serait préférable que tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël. Je te promets de nous organiser un voyage cet été pour me rattraper. Je pensais aller en Australie, il parait que certains paysages y sont magnifiques. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _Continue de travailler aussi bien que tu l'as toujours fait._

 _En attendant de te voir, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël,_

 _Ton papa, Arsénius._

Adélia referma la lettre, amère. C'était évident. Pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de passer noël avec sa fille ? La nouvelle lui ayant coupé l'appétit, Adélia se leva pour se diriger vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Lupin.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Ton cours ne commence que dans 15 minutes ! S'étonna Marcella.

\- Oui, j'ai oublié mon bouquin dans le dortoir, mentit Adélia.

Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de cours, où elle trouva le professeur déjà installé à son bureau. Et Rogue était là aussi. Il venait de donner à Lupin un goblet en argent.

\- Merci Severus. Bonjour Adélia, dit Lupin en souriant, avant l'avaler le contenu du verre d'un trait.

\- Miss Lawford, enchaina Rogue dans un murmure.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Adélia sans entrain.

\- Pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois, commenta Lupin et s'essuyant les lèvres avec un mouchoir en tissu blanc.

Adélia ne répondit pas. Elle posa lourdement son sac sur la chaise à côté du bureau, et en sorti son manuel, ainsi que son cahier et de quoi écrire. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au goblet. Odeur d'essence de dictame, feuilles d'aconit, résidu de poudre flottant dans un liquide vert : probablement une pierre réduite, et du mucus de vercarasse pour lier le tout. Rogue reprit le goblet d'un geste sec, et sortit sans un mot.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer tout de suite, nous avons plutôt une grosse séance aujourd'hui. J'ai prévu de voir l'épouvantard. Ça te parle ?

\- Oui, on a en eu un dans notre dortoir à Castellobruxo en deuxième année.

\- Donc tu sais comment t'en débarrasser ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est un professeur qui s'en était chargé. Il nous avait expliqué que l'épouvantard prenait la forme de la pire peur de son adversaire, donc que personne n'avait jamais vu son apparence réelle.

\- C'est tout à fait exact. Cette leçon est importante, parce que comme tu l'as constaté à tes dépens, on peut trouver des épouvantards n'importe où sur la planète, et souvent à des endroits farfellus : le dessous d'un bureau, dans un placard, tapis derrière un lit… Les épouvantards n'aiment pas la lumière, donc souvent, ils se cachent dans des recoins. Quand quelqu'un arrive, ils se sentent menacés, et se transforment. – Il marqua une pause pour voir si son élève le suivait, puis reprit – Si tu te trouves face à un épouvantrd, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. La formule est un peu longue, mais tu es plus que capable de la maitriser : pointe ta baguette vers l'épouvantard, et articule « _Ridikulus_ ». J'ai fait le cours aux troisièmes années la semaine dernière.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de…

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Alors tends ta main, et prononce la formule. Décidément, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais… Tu es prête ?

\- Heu non pas vraiment, dis Adélia encore sous le coup de la mauvaise nouvelle. Vous pourriez me montrer une fois ?

Lupin s'exécuta. Il ouvrit la malle qui se trouvait près du mur. Une masse noire s'en éleva, tourna sur elle-même, et fit apparaitre une pleine lune au milieu d'un ciel noir. « _Ridikulus !_ ». La lune se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche, avant de regagner la malle en bois qui se referma d'un coup sec. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de très intime à révéler ses plus grandes peurs à quelqu'un. Adélia était mal à l'aise. De quoi avait-elle le plus peur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

\- Je suis prête.

Lupin ouvrit la malle d'un coup de baguette. La masse noire en sortit, et tourbillonna sur elle-même. Encore. Et encore. Au bout d'un moment qui paraissait une éternité, une lune blanche fit son apparition sur un ciel noir. Exactement la même peur de Lupin. Sauf qu'Adélia n'avait jamais eu peur de la pleine lune, ni de quelque astre que ce soit. Bref, se concentrer.

« Riddiculus », dit-elle en tendant sa main vers la lune. « Riddikulus ! ». Rien ne se produisit.

Lupin se leva alors, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, et murmura « Riddikulus », en envoyant l'épouvantard dans la malle.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre le professeur et son élève. Lupin fixa Adélia avec un regard d'incompréhension. Il se rapprocha doucement de son élève. Adélia sentit la même odeur de pin humide que lorsqu'elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la salle de classe.

\- Est-ce que.. Tu as besoin de me parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, rien du tout.

Lupin acquiesça lentement, puis sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bien je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter la pratique aujourd'hui. Tu feras un essai de quelques pages sur l'épouvantard pour le prochain cours… Bonne journée Adélia.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, et se retira sans un mot. Adélia n'avait jamais vu Lupin aussi froid. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle avait la même peur que lui ? Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette peur…

Au déjeuner, elle retrouva Marcella et Adam Flint, un garçon qui ne parlait pas beaucoup.

\- 'lut, marmonna Adam.

\- Salut, répondit Adélia. Dites, vous avez étudié les épouvantards en troisième année ?

\- Oui, pourquoi c'est ce que Lupin t'a montré aujourd'hui ? Il parait qu'il a fait son cours aux troisièmes années dessus la semaine derrnière.

\- Oui… et la formule riddikulus, vous l'avez réussie du premier coup ?

Marcella et Adam échangèrent un regard. C'est Adam qui répondit.

\- Evidemment, il n'y a rien de plus simple en DFCM.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Adélia se servit de pommes de terre au four et de sauce à la crème.

\- Quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réussi ! Dit Marcella avec un sourire moqueur.

Adélia ne répondit pas.

Après le cours de Runes de l'après-midi, Adélia se rendit directement dans la salle commune afin d'inscrire à contre cœur son nom sur la feuille « _Internes pour les vacances de noël_ ». Elle remarqua que seule une élève de troisième année, Millicent Burstrode, avait pour l'instant inscrit son nom.

\- Hey Adélia !

Adélia se retourna et fit face a Isidora Quuensbury, Caïus Blackbird et Adam Flint.

\- Tu ne rentres pas pour les vacances de noël ? Lui demanda Caïus.

\- Non, mon père est en voyage.

\- Ah dommage. Tu pourrais venir chez mois si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il avec sourire.

Isidora fit les gros yeux. Non seulement elle n'avait pas tout à fait pardonné à Adélia son mensonge, mais en plus, elle ne parlait que de Caïus depuis des semaines : si Adélia acceptait, leur amitié mourrait sur le champ.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt en profiter pour me mettre à jour dans mes cours –Isidora souffla de soulagement.

\- Haha je vois. Rester pendant les vacances de noël pour avoir la réserve à disposition, répondit Caïus avec un clin d'œil.

\- La réserve ?

\- Il parle de la section interdite, précisa Isidora. Ce sont les rayons à la fin derrière les grilles. La porte est toujours verrouillée parce que les livres ne sont qu'à la disposition des professeurs.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était des exemplaires en double ! S'exclama Adélia.

\- Haha pas du tout. Mais seule Mme Pince à la clé. Et il faut un mot d'un professeur pour qu'elle accepte de s'en servir, ajouta Caïus.

\- C'est pas que je me moque de vos bouquins poussiéreux, intervient Adam, mais le diner commence dans 10 minutes, et j'ai quasiment rien avalé au déjeuner, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va se diriger vers la grande salle !


	15. Lycanthropie au château

CHAPITRE 15 LYCANTHROPIE A POUDLARD

On était le dernier vendredi avant les vacances. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un cours de DCFM ce matin, un cours de potion l'après-midi, et sa dernière retenue avec Rogue le soir.

Lupin lui avait demandé de rédiger un parchemin sur les épouvantards, mais Adélia n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine. Elle dû se passer de petit-déjeuner pour filer à la bibliothèque dès 8h.

Elle ouvrit le livre _Vie et Habitat des Animaux fantastiques_ au chapitre : _Un épouvantard dans mon placard !_ , et commença sa lecture. Les premiers paragraphes ne lui apportaient rien de plus que ce que Lupin lui avait dit : on ne connait pas la forme réelle de la créature, elle se transforme a volonté etc. mais, dans un souci de rigueur, Adélia nota ces propos comme introduction de son devoir.

C'est seulement à la troisième page que sa lecture devint intéressante. Après des généralités telles que l'apparence, ou la localisation des épouvantards, l'auteur mentionnait la nature de la créature. Il était précisé que l'épouvantard était un non-être, comme les détraqueurs et les esprits frappeurs. Il « _prend racine dans les émotions humaines_ », « _se nourrit de ces émotions, notamment la peur_ ». Adélia finit son devoir, quand une question lui revint en tête. Qu'était la signification de la pleine lune qui s'était manifestée quand l'épouventard était en face d'elle et de Lupin ? A Uagadou, elle adorait se balader dans la savane sous le clair de lune : elle n'en avait jamais eu peur. Alors pourquoi l'épouvantard avait-il prit cette forme ?

Elle continua de feuilleter le manuel utilisé pour les cours de troisième année : Kappa… Strangulot… Loups garous… Voilà qui est intéressant !

C'est vrai que les loups garous se transforment à la pleine lune, mais elle n'en était pas un, elle le saurait sinon ! Ou alors elle s'était trompée et ce n'était pas une pleine lune ? Non, bêtise, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Ou alors, peut-être que la pleine lune était la peur de Lupin et que l'épouvantard s'est transformé en la peur en laquelle il s'était déjà transformé. C'était l'explication la plus logique pour l'instant. Adélia ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. En suivant ce raisonnement, cela voulait dire, premièrement, que Lupin avait peur des pleines lunes, donc qu'il était probablement un loup garou, et deuxièmement, que l'épouvantard n'avait pas trouvé sa peur à elle.

oOo

Lupin ne mentionna pas le dernier cours sur l'épouvantard, et ne fit aucun commentaire en ramassant son devoir.

\- J'avais prévu d'étudier les strangulots et pitiponk aujourd'hui, mais on m'a demandé de te faire un cours sur les détraqueurs…

\- Ah très bien.

\- Ces saletés trainent autour de l'école depuis la rentrée comme tu as pu le remarquer. Ce sont les créatures qui gardent Azkaban – la prison des sorciers – et qui sont sous le contrôle du Ministre de la Magie. Un détraqueur fait remonter à la surface les pires peurs de sa victime, et s'en nourrit.

\- Un peu comme un épouvantard alors ? Demanda Adélia.

\- Oui c'est exact. C'est pourquoi les créatures qui ne ressentent pas la peur, les créatures pures comme les licornes, les phénix ou encore les nymphes, ne sont pas affectés par la présence du détraqueur. A part ces catégories, les animaux, les sorciers et même les moldus peuvent être victimes d'une attaque d'un détraqueur. Le sort pour se protéger d'un détraqueur est de la magie compliquée, qui n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard. Le remède le plus efficace est de manger du chocolat, et je crois savoir que c'est ce que Mme Pomfresh t'a donné.

\- Oui, c'est ça, dit Adélia en rougissant.

\- Bien, tu comprends que je ne pourrai pas te faire pratiquer le contre sort sur un vrai détraqueur. Donc nous allons étudier la théorie aujourd'hui, et nous commencerons à pratiquer après les vacances, j'ai moi aussi besoin de repos.

A la fin de la journée, après le cours de potion, Adélia retourna à la bibliothèque. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin, quand elle avait fait ses recherches sur l'épouvantard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire tout le chapitre sur les loups garous. Et elle voulait vérifier quelque chose. Quand elle était arrivée en avance à son cours, le jour où elle avait reçu la réponse de son père, Rogue venait de donner un breuvage à Lupin. Elle se souvenait d'avoir reconnu l'essence de dictame, de la poudre, du mucus de veracrasse et … Quel était le dernier ingrédient ? Ah oui, des feuilles d'aconit ! Elle en était sûre, maintenant qu'elle avait le livre sous les yeux. Elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt… L'aconit est l'ingrédient principal de la potion tue-loup. Son père avait donné une interview sur les loups garous au mensuel de la métamorphose, parce qu'il a consacré un ouvrage à la lycanthropie. Il lui a répété des centaines de fois les indices pour les reconnaitre !

Selon les instructions du livre, la poudre qu'elle avait détectée était une réduction de pierre de lune. Elle avait bon sur le reste des éléments. Il n'y avait plus de doute.

\- La bibliothèque ferme ses portes dans 15 minutes, dit une voix aigre derrière son épaule.

Adélia n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre Mme Pince. Elle referma l'ouvrage, le rangea, ramassa ses affaires et se rendit à la grande salle pour le diner.

Elle y trouva Caïus, Adam, Marcella et Isidora déjà installés.

\- Je te dis que je ne l'ai jamais touchée !

\- Quelqu'un l'a prise forcément, elle ne disparaitrait pas comme ça, répliqua Marcella à Isidora.

Adélia jeta un regard interrogateur aux garçons, et Caïus répondit à sa question muette.

\- Marcella ne trouve plus une bague de chez Circé qu'elle a oublié sur sa table de nuit ce matin…

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu bien sûr ? Demanda l'intéressée en se tournant vers Adélia.

\- Non, désolée. Pfff j'ai encore une retenue avec Rogue ce soir, la dernière !

\- C'est toujours mieux d'être avec Rogue qu'avec McGonnagal, commenta Adam.

\- Oui enfin une retenue reste une retenue, répliqua Caïus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait faire d'ailleurs ? Tu en es au moins à ta troisième retenue non ? Demanda Isidora.

\- Quatrième ! Au début, il me faisait ranger la salle de classe, et les bocaux. Ensuite, les étagères de sa réserve personnelle dans son bureau…

\- Whouuu Mademoiselle Lawford a la chance de s'occuper de la réserve personnelle de Rogue, dit Caïus en riant.

\- Que tu es bête !, répondit Adélia en souriant. Et la semaine dernière j'ai trié et mis en bocal les derniers ingrédients qu'il avait acheté ou trouvé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend encore ce soir : crotte de Croup ou pince de Malagrif ?

La fin du repas fut plutôt joyeuse, sûrement grâce à l'arrivée des vacances de noël. Acacius et Gemma les rejoignirent pour le dessert : enfin, tout était prêt pour le retour en train.

Alors que ses amis se dirigeaient à droite vers la salle commune, Adélia tourna à gauche en bas des escaliers pour se rendre à la salle du cours de potion.


	16. La dernière retenue

CHAPITRE 16 LA DERNIERE RETENUE

Adélia toqua, avant de pousser la porte pour la quatrième fois, un vendredi soir, alors que tous ses camarades finissaient leurs valisent pour les vacances de noël.

Rogue vérifiait le contenu d'un sac en cuir noir, et ne leva pas la tête quand son élève entra.

\- Ce soir, nous sortons.

Adélia garda le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Ne recevant pas de réponse, il finit par lever les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de refaire mes réserves pendant les vacances, nous irons donc cherchez ce qu'il me manque. Voilà la liste, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de parchemin.

Adélia parcouru l'écriture fine et penchée : ascépliade tubéreuse, chrysopes, valériane, mue de serpent séchée, huile de rose, chenilles épineuses… A ce rythme-là elle en aurait pour toute la nuit !

\- La valériane ne pousse qu'au printemps, on ne pourra pas en trouver en plein hiver, déclara Adélia.

\- Exact, miss Lawford. Mais le professeur Chourave en a fait pousser à ma demande sous serre. Suivez-moi.

Rogue sortit du cachot. Toujours aussi loquace… Une fois dehors, dans la cour centrale, il s'arrêta et détailla Adélia de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris de manteau ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on sortirait… mais c'est bon je n'ai pas froid.

Rogue la fixa pendant un moment, comme s'il hésitait à l'envoyer chercher de quoi se couvrir. Puis, il reprit d'un pas énergique, la direction de la forêt interdite. Adélia ne devait pas trainer, car au moindre ralentissement, il la semait de plusieurs mètres. Ils dépassèrent la cabane d'Hagrid, puis prirent le chemin qu'Adélia avait emprunté quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le silence ne la gênait pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche intense au milieu de la végétation, Rogue s'arrêta et lui tendit le sac. Adélia le prit tout en repérant l'essaim vert volant au-dessus des fougères : le premier ingrédient était devant eux. Adélia attendit de voir comment on faisait pour attraper des chrysopes sauvages. D'habitude, son père les achète vivantes à la ménagerie, ou mortes chez l'apothicaire. Rogue, en un tour de baguette, stupéfixa les insectes, qui tombèrent au sol, attendant d'être ramassés. Tandis que Rogue se baissait pour récolter les chrysopes, Adélia chercha un bocal en verre teinté. Arsénius lui avait en effet expliqué que si les chrysopes sont conservées dans un contenant transparent, la lumière du soleil détruit tout leur intérêt magique. Elle sorti une boite d'environ 20 centimètres sur 10.

\- Trouvez-moi la…

Adélia lui tendit le récipient avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Rogue la prit et un le temps d'une seconde, Adélia aurait juré voir un air de satisfaction passer sur son visage. Elle rangea ensuite la boite bien droite dans le sac, et ils repartirent.

C'est Adélia qui marqua l'arrêt quelques mètres plus loin, en voyant à sa droite un plant d'ascépliade tubéreuse.

\- Ici.

Son professeur s'arrêta, sortit de sa cape des gants, et alla couper quelques branches de la plante orangée. Adélia lui tendit instinctivement un large bocal en verre.

Il ne leur manquait que la mue de serpent quand ils arrivèrent au lac. Celui où Adélia s'était rendue lors de son escapade. Aïe. Un centaure au pelage roux se tenait au bord de l'eau. Elle mettrait sa main a coupé qu'il s'agissait du même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, glissa Rogue.

Le centaure posa son regard sur les deux sorciers.

\- Bonsoir Adélia, répondit l'animal. Tu es accompagnée ce soir.

Adélia déglutit et l'air surpris de Rogue se transforma rapidement en regard noir.

\- Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Aïe. Bien trop froid pour s'adresser à un centaure. Adélia pouvait le sentir : les muscles de l'animal se tendirent instantanément, et il pivota le buste dans leur direction.

\- Excusez-le, nous cherchons simplement quelques ingrédients pour refaire les réserves avant les vacances, rattrapa Adélia de la voix la plus douce qu'elle put. La lune est magnifique ce soir, et c'était le meilleur moment pour trouver des chrysopes et des chenilles épineuses, qui ne sortent que la nuit…

\- La pleine lune… beauté et danger… mère de toutes les contradictions, répondit le centaure, plus calme. Que cherches-tu fille d'argent ?

Adélia sentit le regard lourd de Rogue se tourner vers elle.

\- Il ne nous manque plus qu'une mue de serpent, marmonna Adélia.

\- Les reptiles aiment se reposer à la lisière de la forêt, près de la clairière de Pan. Emmène ton ami tout droit pendant encore 200 mètres, puis prend la fourche de droite.

\- Sachez que nous ne sommes pas am… commença Rogue, la rage tordant son visage.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, le coupa Adélia, avant de reculer doucement en aggripant Rogue pour le forcer à s'éloigner du centaure.

Elle accéléra le pas quand elle fut hors de vue du centaure. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas demandé son nom, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment approprié.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Demanda rogue d'une voix douce, mais visiblement furieux.

Adélia ne répondit pas.

\- Miss Lawford, je vous ordonne de me répondre immédiatement.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être assez loin du lac, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers son professeur.

\- Cette mascarade, c'était moi qui vous évitais d'être tué par ce centaure. Vous venez ici depuis des années non ? Vous devriez savoir que c'est complètement inconscient de parler de la sorte à des créatures aussi sensibles !

Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

\- Des « créatures sensibles » ? Ces animaux ne savent pas tenir une conversation rationnelle au-delà d'un bonjour ! Et votre impertinence vous coutera un mois de retenues à la rentrée.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin je viens de vous éviter d'être écrasé en bouillie par un centaure, et vous me punissez ?

\- Silence Adélia. Assez perdu de temps, il nous reste la mue de serpent à trouver. Depêchez vous.

Ils marchèrent sans s'adresser la parole en suivant les indications du centaure pendant une dizaine de minutes. Au bout du chemin, ils trouvèrent une cascade qui tombait dans un petit étang, autour duquel s'étendait la clairière de Pan. Le parfum de l'aubépine, le délicat bruit de la cascade et la douce lumière de la lune rendait le lieu magique.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put prononcer un mot. Rogue prit le bras d'Adélia pour l'entrainer à la recherche d'une mue de serpent. Mais au bout d'une heure à fouiller coins et recoins de la clairière ils ne trouvèrent rien.

\- Je repasserai pendant les vacances, fini par lâcher Rogue. Il est déjà tard, nous rentrons.

Adélia ne sut pas si c'était l'effet magique de ce lieu, mais Rogue paraissait s'être totalement calmé. Le trajet du retour se fit néanmoins dans le silence, et après un « bonne nuit » de politesse, Adélia fut ravie de retrouver enfin son lit.


	17. Un Nöel à Poudlard

_**Bonjour à tous ! Après une autre longue pause, la suite de la caresse d'un cygne revient ^^Cette fois, j'ai pris de l'avance et les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits ! Je les posterais tous les dimanches :D Je re-publie le chapitre de noël, car j'ai voulu inclure un chapitre sur la dernière retenue d'Adélia avec Rogue, qui me sera utile pour la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture :)**_

/

CHAPITRE 17 UN NÖEL A POUDLARD

Les élèves partis, le château était désert. Adélia passait la majorité de son temps seule à la bibliothèque. Elle avait cherché toute la semaine des informations sur sa mère, Bréa Lawford. Mais elle n'apparaissait dans aucun manuel. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, son amie Marcella lui fit par d'une de ses idées dans une lettre envoyée pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. La lettre de son amie se terminait ainsi :

 _« Ps : Si ton père ne veut toujours rien te dire sur Bréa, il va falloir trouver les informations par toi-même. Il m'est venu une idée alors que mon Père recevait ses anciens camarades de Poudlard pour le dîner. Tu pourrais tenter de retrouver un ami de ton père qui était avec lui à l'école : il saura peut-être quelque chose ! »_.

En effet, l'idée n'était pas idiote. Mais comme Arsénius ne parlait jamais du passé, il sera difficile de savoir qui était avec lui à Poudlard…

Isidora lui avait aussi écrit, et avait joint à sa carte un petit paquet qui contenait un joli foulard en soie, couleur vert sapin. Sur le tapis persan devant la cheminée, il lui restait un cadeau et une lettre à ouvrir. Adélia reconnu l'écriture de son père. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

C'était Millicent Bulstrode, seule élève de sa maison à rester pour les vacances, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune. Elle était encore en robe de chambre, et tenait dans sa main une brioche.

\- Je… Rien. Je vais les ouvrir. Tiens, ton paquet de cadeau est juste là. Tu en as pas mal.

\- Mmm.. Oui.. mmm… je chais déjà che que ch'est, répondit-elle, la bouche pleine de brioche. Mes parents m'envoient toujours mes chocolats préférés, mais ça ne me dérange pas, ils sont tellement bons ! S'exclama-t-elle en commençant à déballer un paquet rose bonbon.

Adélia décacheta sa troisième enveloppe.

 _Adélia,_

 _Comme j'aimerai être avec toi en cette fin d'année ! Mais je suis sûre que tu passeras un très beau moment avec tes camarades à l'école. As-tu été à Pré-au-Lard ? Les décorations de nöel y sont magnifiques._

 _Mais ne soit pas imprudente, j'ai appris qu'un prisonnier d'Askaban s'était échappé et traînait près de Poudlard : pas de sortie après le diner, ni au-delà des jardins. Le lac noir, et la forêt interdite sont hors-limite._

 _Ici, un accord pour la protection des crabes de feu n'a toujours pas été trouvé. L'association des sorciers asiatiques nous mets des bâtons dans les roues, ils ne semblent pas très enclins au dialogue. J'espère tout de même rentrer d'ici quatre semaines._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux nöel, ma fille chérie._

 _Arsénius B., ton papa qui t'aime fort._

 _Ps : Ton cadeau de Noël est fragile, prends-en soin. Je te promets que nous parlerons à mon retour._

\- Tu vois j'en étais sûre ! Deux boites de chocolats et un paquet de bonbon de Honeydukes.

Millicent avait à présent terminé sa brioche, et ouvrait sa première boite de chocolat.

Adélia ne prit pas la peine de répondre et déballa un paquet rectangulaire, fébrile. Sous le papier rouge décoré de bonhomme de neige qui lui souriaient, Adélia découvrit un tableau. La peinture représentait une femme, plutôt jeune, d'une beauté époustouflante. Sa chevelure blonde tombait en cascade sur une robe blanche légère. La femme regardait un bébé qu'elle tenait tendrement au creux de ses bras. L'enfant avait les cheveux argentés.


	18. Un cygne dans la neige

CHAPITRE 18 UN CYGNE DANS LA NEIGE

Malgré l'interdiction d'Arsénius, Adélia ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis la veille des vacances. La découverte du tableau de sa mère qui la tenait dans ses bras ne fit qu'encourager cette obsession:Retourner dans la clairière de Pan. Elle n'avait jamais vu de lieu aussi beau : à côté, les plaines africaines et les forêts tropicales semblaient presque fades. La solitude qu'elle avait expérimenté au début des vacances devint un atout pour le plan Escapade dans la Forêt interdite numéro 2.

En effet, en plus de s'être vidé de presque tous les élèves, Poudlard avait aussi vu partir la majorité des professeurs. Les premiers déjeuners en tête à tête avec Millicent Bulstrode avaient été difficiles, mais heureusement, les professeurs restants se joignaient à elles pour le diner.

Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, les professeurs Lupin et Rogue (ceux-là ne s'asseyaient jamais à côté), Sybille Trelawney, une professeure de divination complètement folle et Rusard bien sûr.

Même le château désert, il était plus prudent de prévoir l'escapade de nuit. C'est ainsi que le le demain de Noël, Adélia quitta doucement son lit, et sans prendre la peine de chausser ses bottes, elle sorti du dortoir des Serpendard à minuit.

Toutes les portes seraient à coup sûr fermées. Mais en principe, aucun danger n'étant imminent, un simple Alohomora permettrait de les déverrouiller. Passer par la grande porte serait de la folie. Mais Adélia avait eu une semaine pour trouver une solution à ce problème : les cuisines.

En effet, Millicent Buslrode, s'était finalement montrée utile : elle lui avait révélé qu'elle avait toujours faim entre les repas. Remarque sans grand intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle indique à Adélia que lors d'une de ses intrusions dans les cuisines, dû à un petit creux en cours d'après-midi, elle avait remarqué que les Elfes de maison avaient leur propre entrée à Poudlard, par une petite porte près de la cheminée, et « heureusement, parce que ce serait une honte de mélanger ces créatures aux sorciers ».

Arrivée face aux grands escaliers, Adélia se remémora les indications de Millicent « C'est facile, tu prends la porte à droite des escaliers, tu remontes le couloir jusqu'au tableau avec une corbeille de fruit, et tu chatouilles la poire verte. Et dis, si tu y vas, tu me ramèneras quelque chose ? ». En grattant l'énorme poire, le tableau bascula et découvrit une salle aussi grande que la salle des repas, qui devait se trouver juste au-dessus.

Quatre grandes tables prenaient place au milieu de la pièce. Les bougies éteintes et la cheminée froide, la visibilité n'était pas bonne, mais Adélia repéra rapidement la petite porte rouge à droite du foyer. Enfin, la liberté.

Adélia tourna la poignée : la porte était déjà ouverte. Un elfe était-il encore dans le potager ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la chance lui souriait cette fois-ci. Adélia s'élança d'un pas rapide vers la forêt interdite, avec seulement sa petite nuisette noire sur le dos.

Il faisait froid, mais bientôt ses grandes plumes blanches lui tiendraient chaud. Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la clairière de Pan, même si sa dernière retenue avec Rogue datait d'il y a plus d'une semaine. Le paysage avait changé : la neige recouvrait à présent l'herbe verte, mais le lieu n'en était que plus beau. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'étang. La lune pâle s'y reflétait, et elle pensa à sa mère. Était-elle déjà venue ici ?

Dans ses pensées, elle laissa la nuisette de soie noire tomber à ses pieds, et entra doucement dans l'étang glacé tout en détachant ses cheveux d'argent. Lorsque l'eau la couvrit jusqu'à la taille, Adélia écarta les bras, bascula sa tête en arrière, et en prenant une grande inspiration laissa l'animal l'envahir. Elle senti ses jambes raccourcir, son cou s'allonger, et les plumes la réchauffer. En quelques secondes, la jeune femme avait laissé place à un majestueux cygne blanc.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, à glisser sur l'eau ? Une fine couche de neige s'était à présent formée sur ses plumes, mais elle n'avait pas froid. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Grande Bretagne, elle se sentait profondément bien.

La lune était très basse, le matin devait-être proche, et il lui fallait rentrer. Adélia se rapprocha du bord de l'étang, tendit le cou, et remua ses ailes. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait sa forme humaine, elle aperçue du coin de l'œil un mouvement à droit de la clairière. En quelques secondes, elle se tenait debout, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Et une silhouette noire se tenait à quelques mètres.

Tout se mis alors à aller très vite. Elle reconnue le visage de Rogue, avec une expression de surprise qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. En même temps, ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait une élève au beau milieu de la nuit, nue, dans la forêt interdite sous la neige. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un mouvement, comme si un son essayait de sortir de sa bouche.

Sans même réfléchir, Adélia plongea sous l'eau, où elle se transforma instantanément. Avec un peu de chance Rogue penserait avoir mal vu…

Le cygne remonta à la surface, et regarda l'homme en noir s'avancer doucement.


End file.
